


Avengers watch WandaVision

by wethamauthor02



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Avengers react, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, Iron Man - Freeform, Other, Reaction, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Spoilers, and tagging, avengers watch wandavision, falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wethamauthor02/pseuds/wethamauthor02
Summary: Read the way the avengers react to WandaVision.Disclaimer :-None of the characters are mine.All the rights go to Marvel
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 48
Kudos: 130





	1. Disclaimer

So there are like very few fanfictions like this .I will try to update as quick as I can. I will take criticism and try to improve my mistakes.

There will be SPOILERS and please try to see it before reading this. Embarrassingly this is my first book and I will try my best to not ruin it.

\----------------------------- XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO --------------------------------

THE AUTHOR


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters and their timeline.

The characters and timeline will be from:-

**AFTER THE ENDGAME FIGHT:-**

Bruce Banner or The Hulk (as professor hulk)

Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier

Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel

Clint Barton or Hawkeye

Darcy Lewis

Stephen Strange or Doctor Strange 

Scott Lang as Antman

Monica Rambeau

Thor Odinson

Sam Wilson or The Falcon

Tony Stark or Iron Man

T'Challa or Black Panther

Peter Parker or the Spider Man

Steve Rogers or Captain America

Natasha Romanoff or the Black Widow

Nick Fury

Wanda Maximoff

**Before asking Wanda to destruct the stone:-**

The Vision

**\----------------------------- XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO --------------------------------**

**THE AUTHOR**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to write Wanda as the Scarlet Witch because she gets her name in WandaVision which they are going to watch. I originally wanted to add Quicksilver but meh.


	3. Arriving

3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW:-

As if someone drugged them the earth 's mightiest heroes were slumped together .The first to wake was the original six. They were confused the last they remembered Tony snapped his fingers and wasn't Natasha sacrificed herself in Vormir .But they didn't get long to ponder about that _._ The rest others were waking up .

''Vision'' Wanda Maximoff gasped. She too didn't know what was happening but after everything that happened she was very happy and emotional to see him.

 _''_ Wanda ,what happened ? why do you look upset?" Vision asked with everything happening he remembered asking Wanda to destroy the stone in his head

"Natasha ? Vision? " Bruce Banner was surprised. Actually he too was panicking inside but he wondered why he was in his normal form after he mixed the hulk and his normal form together .Tony Stark was hugging Peter Parker. Tony almost thought he died he could still feel his near death.

Captain America was happy to see his pal Bucky Barnes and everyone else but why were they in a room that looked like a mini theatre "guys! There are no doors in this room and why is there a screen?"

Suddenly a note appeared . Tony read the note, **"You people are brought here by me to see your future .This videos will be like a mini series starring two of the people in this room first we will start with the trailer .And please be aware that this happens 3 weeks after the funeral of Tony Stark. Yes I am sorry to say this and Natasha too is dead ."**

Most of the people in the room were confused but mourned in silence. Now all they could do was at least change the future. **"Before you ask Darcy Lewis are a important part of this''**


	4. Trailer

**"So there is the first trailer and after this we can see the episodes and the show is called WandaVision.** " another note appeared and it Dr. Strange that read it this time. Wanda and Vision were confused but they didn't know what to say.

"No offense Vision but dint you die? then how can there be a show after your Name" T'Challa asked.

"I don't know either .lets watch and see." Vision said. The trailer began.

**A car with a just married sign going down the road. The color is Black and white with the song Twilight Time. Vision in a suit and Wanda in a wedding dress .**

"When did you guys get married? "Clint asks and glares at Vision. Natasha elbows him

**They are dancing and they kiss.**

**"Wanda and Vision aren't we a fine pair?" Vision asks.**

"Actually that is rather cute!" Darcy says

**The screen changes, "This is our home now.I want us to fit in." Wanda says. Vision changes his appearances to human like.**

**"But you guys are avengers , why would they not know you!" Scott exclaimed.**

"Okay so we are ignoring that its in Black and White? "Peter asks." Don't know kid ,the world have changed now" Fury says and Carol smirks at him

**A woman saying ,"Oh, This is going to be gas!"**

**Another woman saying," Where did you move from ,how long have you been married, and why don't you have children yet?"**

"WOW ,is this an interrogation? "Tony says

**Wanda says, "Our story...".Then Vision tries to complete ,"I think what my wife means to say is that we moved from..."**

"Why don't you guys remember? " Bucky asks

**Then the man aggressively asks, "Moved from where? Married when? "He slams his hands on the table. Everyone looks unsettled. He gets more agrressive.t he women continuously say to stop it. Like repeatedly .**

"That sounds very unsettling...", T'Challa says. He really wanted Shuri to be here.

**Vision looks very scared and nervous Then the screen glitches.**

"Woah what just happened" Thor asks.

**And it seems like the black and white changes to color and Wanda asks, "Is this really happening? "Then changes to a pregnant Wanda and Vision dancing.**

"WHAT?????"Almost everyone exclaimed.

**Then Wanda and Vison holding babies.**

"Are we going to have babies that too twins?" Wanda asks. She was confused beacuse its physically impossible for Vision to have babies.

**Then a woman sitting on a counter. Wanda dancing in a red costume.**

**Vison levitating in free will and land near woman in a car that is looking unnervingly at the same spot.**

**He transform some memory to her by touch and she gasps and asks, "Am I dead?" and Vison looks surprised and answers, "No! Why would you think that ? "**

"She just recognized him! " Bucky exclaims.

**she replies, "Because you are." and laughs maniacally**

"She sounds crazy !"Steve says.

**.Wanda changing her surroundings. and Vision in a green and yellow costume. A woman being thrown out of a force field and she turns her face and its Monica.**

**"Hey, Its me!!! "Monica says . She was sitting next to Carol.**

**Wanda says ,"We are an unusual couple, you know?" and Vision replies ,"Oh, I dont think that was ever in question."**

**They both look in the camera and smile.**

"Woah that was a real roller coaster..."Tony says .

"Did anyone notice that Wanda's sokovian accent change? I mean i was teaching her but her accent sounds perfectly like an American. "Natasha says. Though she was happy she was sure something unsettling.

**"Okay now its time to watch the first episode of WandaVision." the note read.**


	5. Filmed Before a Live Studio Audience PART -I

**( Music playing ) ♪ Oh ♪ ♪ A newlywed couple just moved to town**

**♪ ♪ A regular husband and wife**

**♪ ♪ Who left the big city to find a quiet life.( Wanda magics the card to sold)**

"wow I didn't know you could do that!"Dr. Strange says

"me neither..."Wanda says.

**♪ ♪ WandaVision! ( Vision drops Wanda while phasing through the door)**

"that's one way to start a married life!" Tony laughed. So did everyone 

**♪ She's a magical gal in a small town locale ( Wanda smiles at that and Vision comes back and picks her into the house)**

Vision smiles at least he hopes there will be an happy ending

**♪ ♪ He's a hubby who's part machine**

**♪ ♪ How will this duo fit in and fulfill all?**

**♪ ♪ By sharing a love like you've never seen. (They do a dip and kiss)**

**Almost everyone Awws at that except Fury.**

**♪ ♪ WandaVision! ♪**

**VISION:** **My wife and her flying saucers**.

**WANDA:** **My husband and his indestructible head.**

"Oh god ! there is a laughing track too .This is definitely a sitcom."Peter says.

**VISION: Aren't we a fine pair?**

**( Wanda chuckles )**

**WANDA: What do you say to silver dollar pancakes, crispy hash browns, bacon, eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice, and black coffee?**

"I don't eat food..."Vision says.

**VISION: I say, "Oh, I don't eat food".**

'Wow you are repeating yourself!" Clint says.

**WANDA: Well, that explains the empty refrigerator.**

**VISION: Wanda?**

**WANDA : Hmm?**

**VISION: Is there something special about today?**

**WANDA: Well, I know the apron is a bit much, dear, but I am doing my best to blend in.**

**VISION: No, no, there on the calendar. Someone's drawn a little heart right above today's date.**

**WANDA: Oh, yes, the heart. Hmm...**

****

**Well, don't tell me you have forgotten, Vis.**

**VISION: "Forgotten"? Oh, Wanda, I'm incapable of forgetfulness. I remember everything. That's not an exaggeration. In fact, I'm incapable of exaggeration.**

"Cocky much? "Darcy says.

**WANDA: Well, then tell me what's so important about today's date.**

**VISION: What was the question again? Oh, well, perhaps, you've forgotten yourself.**

Everyone laughed at that .Including Vision and Wanda.

**WANDA: Me? Heavens, no. I've been so looking forward to it.**

**VISION: As have I.**

**WANDA: Today, we are celebrating...**

**VISION: You bet we are.**

**WANDA: It's the first time we...**

**have ever celebrated this occasion before.**

**VISION : It's a special day!**

**TOGETHER: Perhaps an evening... Of great significance... To us both!**

**Naturally.** **Obviously. Exactly. Well done, us. ( Exhales )**

"You both don't remember it. "Sam said

**VISION: All right. Well, that's me off to work, then.**

**WANDA: Oh, don't forget!**

**VISION: I haven't.( He changes his appearance and blows a kiss to Wanda)**

**WANDA : Oh! ( Chuckles ) Have a good day, dear!**

"vision has to go to work ? That sucks man" Bucky said.

Wanda and Vision were working to change his appearance to human so they smiled at each other.

**( Knock at door )**

**AGNES : Oh! Hello, dear. I'm Agnes, your neighbor to the right. My right, not yours. Forgive me for not stopping by sooner to welcome you to the block. My mother-in-law was in town, so I wasn't. ( Chuckles ) So, what's your name? Where are you from? And most importantly, how's your bridge game, hon?**

**WANDA: I'm Wanda.**

**AGNES: Wanda.** **Charmed.**

"wow she just moved in to your house Wanda!" Thor said.

"Like she owns it..." T'Challa said.

"Actually people from the old times were really nosy and actually do this ."Steve said and Bucky nodded.

"Wow you fossils would actually know this." Tony said and he , Clint and Sam giggled at this.

**Golly, you settled in fast!**

**Did you use a moving company?**

**I sure did.**

**Those boxes don't move themselves.**

"But they did" Thor laughed

**( Agnes chuckles )**

**So what's a single gal like you doing rattling around this big house?**

**Oh, no, I'm not single.**

**Oh, I don't see a ring.**

"Why don't you guys have rings? "Bruce asked.

**Well, I assure you I'm married. To a man. A human one and tall.**

"Wow Wanda, and I thought I told you how to lie well" Natasha asked.

"I know but for some reason she doesn't" Wanda replied pointing at screen

**As a matter of fact, he'll be home later tonight for a special occasion. Just the two of us.**

**Oh, is it somebody's birthday?**

**Not a birthday.**

**Well, today isn't a holiday, is it?**

**No, it's not a holiday.**

**An anniversary then?**

**Ye... Yes! Yes! It's our anniversary!**

**Oh, how marvelous! How many years?**

**Well, it feels like we've always been together.**

**Lucky gal. The only way Ralph would remember our anniversary is if there was a beer named June 2nd. ( Chuckles )**

"That actually sucks" Scott says;

**So, what do you have planned?**

**How do you mean?**

**For your special night. A young thing like you doesn't have to do much, but it's still fun to set the scene. Say, I was just reading a crackerjack magazine article called "How To Treat Your Husband To Keep Your Husband", and let me tell you, what Ralph could really use is, "How To Goose Your Wife So You Don't Lose Your Wife". Hang on. I'll go grab it and we can start planning. Oh, this is gonna be a gas! ( Giggles )**

**( Gasps ) Oh...**

**( Song playing through radio )**

**♪ Or you don't go out Friday night ♪ ♪ Yakety yak! ♪ ♪ You just put on your coat and hat ♪**

"Now that is a really old song" Sam said." Probably as old as Bucky and Cap''

**VISION: Here are those computational forms that you requested, Norm. There you go.**

**NORM: Gee willikers, that was fast! Hey, the music isn't bothering you, is it, pal?**

**VISION: In terms of distraction from work, or the largely nonsensical nature of the lyrics?**

"wow you guys are really attempting to blend in" Natasha said sarcastically.

**NORM: The first one.**

**VISION : Ah, no, thank you, Norm.**

**NORM: Hey, is there somethin' I can help you with, buddy?**

**VISION: Yes, as a matter of fact, there is.** **Would you be so good as to tell me what it is we do here exactly? Do we make something?**

**NORM: No.**

**VISION: Right. Do we buy or sell something?**

**NORM : No and no.**

**VISION: Then what is the purpose of this company?**

**NORM: All I know is, since you've gotten here, productivity has gone up 300%.**

**VISION: Yes, but what is it we're producing?**

**NORM: Computational forms. And no one can process the data quite like you do, pal. You're like a walking computer.**

**VISION: What? I most certainly am not. I'm a regular carbon-based employee made entirely of organic matter, much like yourself, Norm.**

"you really sound defensive!"Clint laughed.

**NORM: Hey! What's got your feathers all ruffled?**

**VISION : Yes, I'm sorry, I'm a tad on edge. You see, it appears there's something special about today, special to Wanda, that's my wife, and gee, I can't, for the life of me, recall what it is.**

**Mmm... Oh! MR. HART Good to see you.**

**MR HART: Vision.**

**VISION : Yes?**

**MR HART: Wife and I are looking forward to this evening.**

**VISION :** **Mr. Hart. Of course!** **Dinner with Mr. Hart and his dear lady wife, Mrs. Hart.**

"This will cause a problems . All sitcoms are made like thisthere are some problems and then there will be a miraculous solution" Scott said.

**MR HART:** **That's what I just said. What's wrong with you, son? Have you got a screw loose?**

**VISION :** **Oh, no, sir. Screws all tightened, sir.**

"But do you have screws Vision? " Bruce asked. "No I dont but maybe he meant it like the machine way." Vision replied.

**MR HART:** **Yes, I should hope so. Employee dinners are a rite of passage for the new hires. Ah. Jones over there failed miserably. Isn't that right, Jones? The wife thought five courses would be sufficient. And there was that paltry excuse for entertainment. A string quartet? And then you had that embarrassing display of beatnik enthusiasm.**

**MR JONES: I wore a turtleneck.**

"Thats very harsh! "Monica said.

**MR HART:** **Yes. Best of luck out there in the unemployment line, Jones. You know, I owe my success to being a keen judge of character. No skeletons in your closet, eh, Vision?**

**VISION :** **I don't have a skeleton, sir.**

**MR HART:** **Glad to hear it. Your future in this company depends on it.**

**AGNES: And you don't have a song? Nothing special you played at your wedding?**

**WANDA: No, nothing special.**

**AGNES:** **I'll just loan you some records then. So, we've got music covered, decor, wardrobe. Oh! What about seduction techniques?**

**WANDA:** **Oh, I have those. ( Chuckles )**

**AGNES:** **Of course, you do.**

**WANDA:** **Just out of curiosity, what does it say?**

**AGNES:** **That you should stumble when you walk into a room so he can catch you.**

**WANDA:** **It's romantic.** **Any other tricks?**

**AGNES:** **You could point out that the death rate of single men is twice that of married men.**

**WANDA:** **Now, that's romantic.**

**( Both laugh )**

"oh yeah it is romantic"Carol said.

**( Phone ringing )**

**WANDA:** **Oh! ( Sighs ) Vision residence.**

'So I will change my last name to Vison? 'Wanda asked herself in her mind.

**VISION :** **Wanda, darling.**

**WANDA:** **Vision, sweetheart.**

**VISION :** **Listen, about tonight...**

**WANDA:** **Don't worry, dear. I have everything under control.**

"But you are talking about two diffrent things!" Thor said.

**VISION :** **Oh, well, that is a relief. I must confess, I'm really rather nervous.**

**WANDA:** **"Nervous"? Whatever for?**

**VISION :** **Well, you know, darling, I still get a little tongue-tied.**

**WANDA:** **Vis, after all this time...**

**VISION: There's an awful lot riding on this one, Wanda.** **If tonight doesn't go just so, I think this could be the end.**

**WANDA:** **Well, it's just one night. There's no need to get dramatic.**

**VISION: Look, I think the best course of action is to impress the wife.**

**WANDA:** **And I think the best course of action is to impress the husband.**

**VISION: Well, wonderful! Glad to know we're both on the same page. Until tonight, then, my, darling. Until tonight.**

"This is going to be so embrassing ! " Wanda thought.


	6. Filmed Before a Live Studio Audience PART -II

**ADVERTISOR : Is your husband tired of you burning his toast? Try our new and improved ToastMate 2000. It's the go-to for clever housewives.**

"is this a commercial ? I mean do sitcoms have commercials in it ? " Peter asked.

" I don't know I have never actually watched any sitcoms." Tony said to his mentee .Everyone smiled at their exchange.

**Say, this machine has some shine. You said it. Set the dial and get the taste back into your toast. Top and bottom heating elements can handle anything from meatloaf, to cherry pie, to open-faced cheese sandwiches. ( Timer ticking )**

Wanda had a flashback , She remembered when she and her brother had to hear the bomb tick when her home was attacked. She hugged Vision.

"Guys see the red light that's the only color in the whole episode. Don't you think that is weird? " Clint asks.

"I have a theory , but I need more information." Strange said.

**( Toaster dings )**

Wanda flinched at that.

**The all new ToastMate 2000 by Stark Industries. Forget the past. This is your future.**

"I didn't know Stark Industries made toasters." Darcy said.

"It never did" Tony replied. He was rather tense .Even though he knew it was not his direct fault if he had stopped weapon making early maybe this would not have happened.

**( Vision escorts Mr. and Mrs. Hart into the house)**

**VISION: Here we are!**

**Mrs. HART: Oh! How very atmospheric!**

**Mr. HART : What's going on here, Vision? You blow a fuse?**

**VISION:** **Pardon me while I just go and fetch the lady of the house.**

**( Wanda appears in a rather seductive nightgown and covers Mr. Hart's eyes)**

**Guess who?**

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that you didn't notice its him" Carol said

**VISION:** **Wanda!**

**Vision. ( Gasps )**

**WANDA: Oh! Oh!**

**Ah...**

**MR HART: What is the meaning of this?**

**VISION : (STAMMERING) Well, what is... Yeah, what is the meaning of... Oh, the meaning of it! You want to know the meaning of it and the meaning of it is that this is the traditional Sokovian greeting of hospitality. Guess who?**

**Is that my host behind me?**

**It certainly is.**

"That is a nice save Vision!" Clint said.

**WANDA : Lovely to make your acquaintance.**

**VISION: Yes! (CHUCKLES) See, I forgot to tell you my wife is from Europe**.

**MRS HART : Oh, how exotic!**

**MR.HART: We don't break bread with Bolsheviks.**

**MRS HART :** **Oh, hush, Arthur! Have you no culture at all? (CHUCKLES) And that dress!**

"She is actually nice! " Monica said

**VISION: Yes! It's... It's so... Sokovian, is what it is! Yes!**

**Can I just see you in the kitchen for a moment, sweetheart?**

**WANDA: Oh, yes!**

**(BLOWS CANDLES)**

**WANDA: Who are those people?**

**VISION: What are you wearing?**   
  
**WANDA: Why are they here?  
VISION: What are you wearing?  
**   
**WANDA: Well, it's our anniversary!  
  
VISION : Our anniversary of what?  
  
WANDA: Well, if you don't know,** **I'm not going to tell you!**

"its not like you know either Wanda!" Vision said. "but what is actually going on? 

**  
VISION:** **That... That man through there is my boss, Mr. Hart!** **And his dear lady wife, Mrs. Hart!**

  
**The heart on the calendar was an abbreviation!  
  
WANDA: You move at the speed of sound and I can make a pen float through the air.  
Who needs to abbreviate?**

"That actually makes sense . Why would you two not remember it if one of you did it? "Dr. Strange asked. Wanda and Vision shrugged. How was Vision even alive if he died. Wanda sure couldn't just resseruct Vision that was not her powers. If she could do that Pietro would be there with her.

**VISION: Darling, listen, it's all romantic to do the candles, the music,  
that stunning outfit...**

**WANDA: Any chance they'd settle for a single chocolate-covered strawberry  
split three ways?  
  
VISION: Uh...  
  
WANDA: I might have a better idea.  
  
VISION: Hmm.  
  
MR. HART : So I said, "If we orient the forms  
horizontally rather than** **vertically,  
  
VISION: "we can use twice the paper,  
we can bill twice the cost."**  
  
 **MR.HART : You truly are a pioneer!  
  
VISION : But the larger purpose of the forms is...  
  
MR.HART: Was to analyze our input and our output.  
  
VISION : Huh.  
  
MR.HART: You're awfully dense, aren't you, Vision?  
  
**

"Wow ! why is he so rude? "T'Challa exclaimed

**( IN THE KTCHEN)**

**WANDA: Oh, Agnes! You're a life-saver!  
**   
**AGNES: What kind of housewife would I be  
  
if I didn't have a gourmet meal for four  
just lying about the place?  
  
WANDA: Well...**

"She doesn't sit right with me! Like just to talkative and just weird" Fury said

**  
AGNES: Not that Ralph ever wants to eat  
anything but baked beans  
  
which explains a lot  
about his personal appeal, mind you.**

Some people laughed at that.

**( Agnes drops the pot she is holding )  
\- Oh, my!  
\- Oh! Oh!  
  
MRS. HART: Do you think Wanda needs help  
in the kitchen?  
  
We haven't any tidbits ** **or tartlets out here, nary a pig in a blanket.  
  
VISION: No, that... No, that's so kind of you, Mrs. Hart.  
But I'm sure  
she's absolutely fine in there!  
  
WANDA: Oh, thank you, Agnes.  
I think I've got it covered from here.  
  
AGNES: Oh, are you sure, dear?  
WANDA: Hmm.**

"Why is she not leaving? " Thor grumbled.

**AGNES: Many hands make light work.  
And many mouths make good gossip.  
  
WANDA: You're so naughty!  
  
Oh, shall I just pre-heat  
the oven then, dear?  
  
-WANDA; That won't be necessary.  
-AGNES: Oh, All right, then. Well, I know you're in a pinch so this menu can be done in a snap. Lobster Thermidor with mini-minced meat turnovers to start. Chicken à la King with twice-cooked new potatoes for your second course, and Steak Diane and mint jellies  
for your main . Do you set your own jellies, dear?  
**  
'wow Can someone talk that much " Sam said . Many people in the room opened their mouth and he glared at them.

**-WANDA : Yes.  
AGNES: Good girl. Recipe cards are on the counter there. Bon appétit!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh, oh.  
** **MRS. HART:** **You men stay put.** **  
**

**\- I sense a domestic emergency, so...**

**( SHE JUMPS OF THE COUCH TO HELP WANDA)**

**VISION: Mrs. Hart, please don't. You can't. You-- Please--**

**[She goes to open windows to the kitchen. As she swings them open, he begins singing.]**

**VISION: Yeah, take out the papers and the trash!**

"I didn't know you could sing Vision! "Scott said

**[Mrs. Hart turns around and doesn't notice Wanda's powers in use.]**

**VISION: Or you won't get no spending cash!**

**[Wanda gives him a confused look.]**

**VISION: If you don't scrub the kitchen floor,**

**[Mrs. Hart begins to dance along.]**

**VISION: _Y_ ou ain't gonna rock and roll no more! Yakety yak! Don't talk back!**

**[While the Harts are distracted, Wanda closes the windows to the kitchen.]**

**MRS. HART: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)**

**VISION:** **Well, why don't we have a nice sing-a-long, all together then, shall we?**

**[He picks up a small guitar. In the kitchen, Wanda attempts to use her powers to quickly cook a chicken, but accidentally burns it.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **(GASPS) Oh, no, too much!**

**[She tries again and ends up with a basket of eggs.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, no, not enough!**

"When did you start doing that ? I mean whenever you used your powers there would be red mist right? " Steve asked .Wanda nodded at him .This whole thing was confusing for her.

**[Back in the living room, Vision and Mrs. Hart are excitedly singing along while Mr. Hart looks annoyed.]**

"now what's got his feathers ruffled? "Peter asked.

**VISION:** ( **SINGING) Old MacDonald had a farm**

**MRS. HART:** **Ee-I-Ee-I-O**

**VISION:** **And on that farm he had a... had a...**

**[They look expectantly and Mr. Hart, who says nothing.]**

**VISION:** **Had a... Pig.**

**VISION & MRS. HART:** **Ee-I-Ee-I-O**

**VISION:** **With a...**

**MRS. HART:** **Oink, oink...**

**VISION:** **Here and a.** _.._

**MRS. HART: Oink, oink...**

**VISION:** **There**

**MRS. HART:** **Here an oink, there an oink**

**VISION & MRS. HART:** **Everywhere an oink, oink Old MacDonald had a farm Ee-I-Ee-I-O**

**[Back in the kitchen, the singing is still somewhat audible. Wanda looks stressed, trying to juggle multiple steps at once.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, what was I supposed to do next? Oh, what was the main course again? It was... Steak... No. Steak... Steak...**

**[Cut back to the living room.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Diane!**

**VISION: Yes? Oh, I think that must be my wife summoning me.**

**ARTHUR HART: She calls you "Diane?"**

**VISION:** **Yes, it's her pet name for me. (SIGHS) I'm just coming... Fred! Excuse me a moment.**

"Wow Fred and Diane ... nice creativity Vision! " Clint said.

**[He gets up from the couch. In the kitchen, Wanda is placing some lobsters in a pot. Vision enters and startles her.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (GASPS) Oh, no.**

**[She throws the lobsters out the window.]**

**VISION:** **How can I be of assistance?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Well, the chicken is no longer a chicken and the lobsters just flew the coop so the steak is the last man standing. It says here I can cut down the prep time with a meat tenderizer.**

**VISION:** **Excellent plan. Where's the tenderizer?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I'm looking at him.**

"Are we gonna ignore the double meaning there ? " Tony asked but stopped speaking after Steve gave him a look.

**[She hands Vision a large mallet.]**

**VISION:** **Ah.**

**[Mrs. Hart suddenly opens up the window to the living room.]**

**MRS. HART:** **Hoo-hoo in there!**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (GASPS) Hoo-hoo back to you!**

**Wanda closes the window again and turns to Vision.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Okay. Finish the meat, find the lobsters. I'll be right back.**

**[She tosses her apron to Vision and runs to the living room.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **I hope you're hungry!**

**ARTHUR HART: Starved, is more like it.**

**MRS. HART:** **My head is starting to feel woozy.**

**[Vision slams the mallet down, making a loud noise.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Were either of you aware that married men are killing single men at an alarming rate?**

**ARTHUR HART:** **What are you going on about?**

**"You could phrase that better!" Darcy said.**

**[There's another loud thud from the kitchen.]**

**ARTHUR HART: And what's going on in there?**

**[Mr. Hart begins walking to the kitchen.]**

'Now he is suspicious" Wanda thought.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Whoo-hoo! Ho-ho!**

**[Wanda pretends to fall backwards and he catches her.** **There's a knock at the door.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (GASPS) Who could that be?**

**[Vision enters from the kitchen.]**

**VISION:** **Coming!**

**[Wanda and Vision both get to the front door. Agnes is standing there holding a pineapple.]**

**AGNES:** **Oh, you didn't answer the back door. For your upside-down cake.**

**[She hands Wanda the pineapple. Agnes notices Vision.]**

**AGNES: Oh! Hi, I--**

**[Wanda closes the door on her.]**

'Now that was rude " Wanda thought.

**ARTHUR HART: Who was that?**

**[Wanda and Vision speak over each other.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **A** **salesman!**

**VISION:** **Telegram! A man selling telegrams.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Wouldn't you know it. Good news is more expensive.**

**VISION: (to Wanda) I couldn't find the lobsters and did you want the meat tender or pulverized?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, dear**.

**[She heads back to the kitchen.]**

**VISION:** **Well. I think tonight's going swimmingly. Anyone for Parcheesi?**

**MRS. HART:** **My head is spinning.**

**VISION:** **Oh, Mrs. Hart...**

**[She sits on the couch.]**

**ARTHUR HART: Did you hear that? My wife's head is spinning. Generally speaking, I don't like her head to do that.**

" No one does dude. " Clint says.

_[_ **In the kitchen, Wanda picks up a whisker.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Time to improvise**.

**ARTHUR HART:** **You know, I'm beginning to think you're not management material, Vision.**

**[As he talks, Wanda sets the table.]**

**ARTHUR HART:** **You know, I had high hopes for you. But from what I've seen here tonight, you can barely keep it together. I mean, look around. There's all this chaos going on in your household. Now, when are we gonna eat?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Dinner is served.**

**[They all look over at the table.]**

**VISION: Ah!**

**ARTHUR HART:** **Breakfast for dinner? How very...**

**MRS. HART: European.**

"That was actually impressive ! " Thor said.

**VISION:** **Ooh! Let's have a toast!**

**[They all approach the table.]**

**VISION: To my lovely and talented wife.**

"You both are so cute!" Darcy gushed.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **To our esteemed guests.**

**VISION:** **Yes. _Cin cin._**

**[They all pick up glasses and clink them together.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Cheers.**

**[They all take sips.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, please eat before it gets cold.**

**MRS. HART:** **Hmm?**

**VISION:** **Oh, Mrs. Hart, allow me.**

_[_ **Vision pulls out the chair for Mrs. Hart. Wanda and Mr. Hart both sit as well.]**

**MRS. HART: So, where did you two move from?**

**[Vision sits down.]**

**MRS. HART:** **What brought you here? How long have you been married? And why don't you have children yet?**

**[Wanda stares off into the distance.]**

**VISION:** **I think what my wife means to say is that we moved from...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yes, we moved from...**

**VISION: And we were married...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yes, yes, we were married in...**

"Why don't you guys remember ? " Bucky asked.

**ARTHUR HART:** **Well? Moved from where? Married when?**

**MRS. HART:** **Now, patience, Arthur. They're setting up their story. Let them tell it.**

"What do you mean setting up their story. Is this some sort of fantasy land!" Bruce asked.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **We... Our story... (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)**

**ARTHUR HART:** **Yes, what exactly is your story?**

**MRS. HART: Oh, just leave the poor kids alone.**

**ARTHUR HART: No, really, I mean, I think it's a perfectly simple question. Honestly. Why did you come here? Why?**

**[Neither responds. Mr. Hart slams his hand on the table.]**

"Why is he doing this? like interrogating them ? "Steve asked. "Didn't we see this scene in the trailer? " 

Most of the people nodded.

**ARTHUR HART: Damn it, why? Why did y--**

**[He begins choking on some food.]**

**MRS. HART: Oh, Arthur, stop it. Stop it. (CHUCKLES) Stop it.**

**[His choking becomes worse. Wanda and Vision stare.]**

**MRS. HART:** **Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.**

_[_ **She begins to look at Wanda.]**

**MRS. HART:** **(CHUCKLES) Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.**

'Why is she looking at me? Am I doing this? ' Wanda thought.

**[Mr. Hart falls to the ground.]**

**MRS. HART:** **Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.**

**[Wanda and Vision look at each other.]**

****

"Is it me or do Vision look uncomfortable!" Natasha asked.

**MRS. HART: Stop it.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Vision, help him.**

**[Vision gets up and kneels next to Mr. Hart. He phases his hand into Mr. Hart's throat and pulls out the food. Mr. Hart coughs and breathes.]**

**"OK you saved him and all but that was digusting ! And wont he notice your powers? " Peter asked.**

**VISION:** **Let me help you up. Give me your hand.**

_**[Vision helps him up. Mrs. Hart smiles.]** _

**VISION:** **All right, steady on, sir.**

**[Wanda gets up. Mr. Hart pants, then looks at his watch.]**

**ARTHUR HART:** **Well, would you look at the time? (CHUCKLES)**

**MRS. HART:** **Yes. We'd better be going.**

**[She gets up.]**

'Did they just forget what happened minutes ago" Tony gaped at the screen so did others.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Well... Are you both all right?**

**MRS. HART:** **We had such a lovely time.**

"At least Wanda looks like she remembers what happened." Bruce said. **  
**

_**[Wanda turns to Vision. Mrs. Hart comes up behind her and covers her eyes with her hands.]** _

**MRS. HART:** **This guest is leaving your home.**

_[_ **Wanda chuckles and turns around. Mrs. Hart shakes her hand.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** Y **es, thank you for coming. (CHUCKLES) (SIGHS)**

**ARTHUR HART: You made me proud tonight, son. First thing Monday morning, you and me are gonna have a little chat. We'll see about that promotion.**

**VISION:** **Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!**

**[Wanda gets the door for the Harts.]**

**ARTHUR HART:** **Thank you.**

**[As they leave, Wanda notices one of the lobsters has been attached to the door. Mrs. Hart looks at it for a moment.]**

**MRS. HART:** **Oh... What a charming door knocker. Good night!**

**(BOTH EXHALE IN RELIEF)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** ( **SIGHS) We are an unusual couple, ya know?**

**VISION:** **Oh, I don't think that was ever in question.**

**[They sit on the couch together.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, what I mean is... We don't have an anniversary.**

**VISION: Huh.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Or a song. Or even wedding rings.**

**VISION:** **Well, we could remedy that. Today could be our anniversary.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Of what? Surviving our first dinner party?**

**VISION:** **Precisely. And our song could be?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Yakety Yak,_ naturally.**

**VISION:** **Naturally.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Hmm. And the rings?**

**VISION:** **Well, couldn't you make some for us?**

_**[He holds up his hand. She holds up hers. She flicks her other wrist and rings appear on their fingers.]** _

**I do. Do you?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Yes. I do.**

**VISION: And they lived happily ever after.**

_**[They kiss. They stare into the camera and their faces are bordered by a hexagon. Which slowly zooms in on them. They smile as their names come up on either side of them. Credits roll. The camera zooms out, revealing the episode to be playing on an old CRT monitor. Wires and other monitors surround it. The camera pulls back further and reveals someone taking notes. They close their notebook, emblazoned with the SWORD logo, and put down their pen.]** _

"That's the SWORD logo. My mom found SWORD and now she is ... dead" Monica said. 

"What I don't understand what do you mean Maria is dead? " Carol said. 

"Yeah when you guys brought the snap victims back I landed back in the hospital/From what I remembered my mother 's surgery for cancer was done successfully so I was confused .The doctor told me that 3 years after the snap the cancer came back and she uh.... died." 

Carol and Monica mourned silently . Even Nick Fury looked upset about the news . No one asked about it as they didn't want to upset them anymore. 

'I think I am doing something to this people .Mrs. Hart was looking at me to stop choking her husband and even Vision looked as if I was controlling his action.' Wanda thought. She was sitting next to Vision.

"Lets watch the next episode. "Tony said already playing it.


	7. Don't touch that Dial PART -I

**CUT TO: INT. BEDROOM, NIGHT**

**[Wanda and Vision are lying in their beds, asleep. A loud thud wakes Wanda up and she gasps.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (GASPS) What was that**?

**[She turns a lamp on telepathically, then turns it back off. Another thud prompts her to turn it on a second time, then off again. Vision removes his facemask.]**

" Why do I need a eye mask and I don't even sleep for god's sake! " Vision exclaimed. 

**VISION: Wanda?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yes, dear?**

**VISION: Are you** **using your powers to turn on the light?**

**(THUDDING)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Yes, dear.**

**VISION:** **Allow me, sweetheart.**

**[He stands up and turns the light on. He walks over to a window and pulls back the curtains to look around.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **What do you see?**

**VISION: Only your lovely rose bushes**.

"When did you start gardening Wanda ? I have never seen you gardening in the compound!" Steve said.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: That's all? Are** **you using your night vision, Vision?**

Everyone laughed at that. Though they didn't understand what was happening .There were some genuine comedic lines.

**VISION: I assure you, my love, I see nothing amiss. You have absolutely no reason to be frightened...**

**[There's a third loud thud.]**

**VISION: (YELPS)**

"No offense to you Vision but you are basically a robot. " After Sam said he got a sharp glares from Wanda and Tony but he continued anyway. " How can you possible project emotions like this? "

"I have a theory that this is not our Vision I think this is someone more human . And this person is tricking Wanda in to doing something for him" Strange said.

"That's plausible . "Vision said but he knew that Wanda brought the emotion out of him. She taught him how to love after all.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: You were saying?**

**VISION: Actually, I did overhear a couple of lads at work remarking on a few unsavory characters settling in the neighborhood. Now, who knows what those ne'er-do-wells might be up to? Robbing houses, vandalizing property.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Walking through walls, moving objec** t **s without touching them.**

**VISION:** **Wanda, darling, you c** a **n't be suggesting my** **colleagues were referring to us.**

"But how can they be referring to you guys ,no one has seen you guys doing something." Thor said.

**[There's another thud. Wanda moves their beds together.]**

**VISION: One of us should really determine the source of that sound.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yes, one of us should.**

**[There's another thud. Both gasp.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, this is getting ridiculous. I'm going to take a look.**

"Didn't you almost kill Thanos why are being scared of some noise from outside? "Monica asked . Wanda shrugged.

**VISION:** **Oh, God! Darling!**

**_[She telepathically swings the curtains open to reveal a bran_ c** **h hitting the panes.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Well, I think we handled that well.**

**VISION:** **Yes, I must say I'm rather proud of myself. And look how you seized on the opportunity to redecorate**.

"Why are you guys sleeping in separate beds ? " Tony asked randomly but felt stupid. later I mean how would Wanda know its from the future.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: This is better, isn't it?**

**VISION:** **Mmm.**

**[Wanda uses her powers to turn** **the two adjacent beds into one wide bed.]**

**VISION: Wanda, darling?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yes, dear?**

**VISION:** **Get the light.**

**[They get under the covers together. Wanda turns off the light.]**

'Oh we didn't need to know that" Sam said .

**OPENING THEME**

**WandaVision** _!_

**WandaVision!**

**WandaVision Wa-WandaVision**

**WandaVision Wa-WandaVision**

**WandaVision Wa-WandaVision**

**WandaVision!**

"Wow you guys have an opening theme and everything." Darcy said.  
 **  
**

**CUT TO: INT. LIVING ROOM, DAY**

**[Vision is in a magician's getup in the living room.]**

**VISION:** **Ladies and gentlemen, for my final trick, I bring you the Cabinet of Mysteries!**

'Are you guys doing some sort of magic show ? and Vision your costume is ridiculous!" Steve said.

**[He waves his wand. Nothing happens.]**

**VISION:** **Darling, that's your cue.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Did you say, "Cabinet of Mysteries?"**

**VISION: I said, "The Cabinet of Mysteries!"**

**[He waves his wand again. This time, Wanda wheels out a large cabinet.]**

" Look that looks like the mind stone. Is that a hint or something? " Bruce said

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Oh, that's my cue. Ooh!**

**VISION:** **Holy Toledo! Darling, do all the other acts in the talent show have such elaborate props?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Are you kidding? Fred and Linda are building a moat and a fully-functioning portcullis and no one even knows why. Let's keep going.**

**VISION:** **Yes, yes. Where was I? Um... Watch closely as I, Illusion, Master of Enigma, make my captivating assistant, Glamour, disappear.**

**[They open the cabinet. Wanda steps in.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **You really are very dashing.**

**VISION: Mmm, thank you, darling. Fear not, Glamour. For I, Illusion, vow to bring you back exactly as you are.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Ooh!**

**[He closes the cabinet.]**

**VISION:** **Abracadabra!**

**[He waves his wand at the cabinet, and then opens it a** **gain, revealing Wanda is gone.]**

**VISION: Ta-ta**!

**[After a moment, Wanda re-emerges from a hidden wall in the cabinet and claps.]**

**VISION:** **Yes, um, Wanda, you're not at all worried that the audience might just see through this little charade?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, that's the whole point. In a real magic act, everything is fake.**

**[She closes the cabinet. He removes his getup.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Darling, the talent show fundraiser is the most important event of the season and it's our neighborly duty to participate. Plus, it's our chance to appear as normal as possible while doing so.**

**[He gestures at his face.]**

**VISION:** **Well, I don't think that should be a problem.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: This is our home now. I want us to fit in. (CHUCKLES SOFTLY)**

**VISION: Oh, darling, we do. We shall. And we're gonna knock their socks off, especially with you wearing this.**

**[He picks up a very revealing outfit.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, that's actually the rest of your costume.**

**VISION: Oh!**

People laughed at that.

**[Wanda checks her watch.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, I better get going if I'm gonna make the planning committee meeting**.

**VISION:** **That's me off as well, actually. There's a gathering of the neighborhood watch at the public library. And after last night's excitement, I want to make sure this town's security is up to snuff.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** T **hat's a swell idea. You tell those tree branches who's boss**.

**[They kiss.]**

**VISION: Would you look at us? Wanda and Vision, Westview fitter-inners**.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (CHUCKLING) I'll see you at curtain call.**

**[They both walk away.]**

**[Cut to Wanda in the kitchen later. There's a strange noise in the background. She fluffs a pillow, and then hears a loud thud. She exits the house and looks around, spotting something in the bushes. She picks it up, and it's shown to be a mini helicopter, in color.**

****

**Agnes arriving startles her, and she drops it.]**

"Why is the helicopter in color? " Clint said. 

"I think whoever did this that is the black and white and this whole storyline forgot to make the helicopter in black and white and do you guys see the logo, its SWORD logo" Peter said.

"Is it just my paranoia or does everything looks suspicious?" Natasha said being a super spy and everything.

**AGNES:** **Look, it's the star o' the show. (CHUCKLES)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Agnes. I'm sorry. What did you say?**

**AGNES: Oh, I brought my pet rabbit. For your magic act.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yes, of course! Thank you, Agnes. We will take good care of him**.

**[Wanda takes the rabbit from her.]**

**AGNES: _Señor_ Scratchy just loves the stage. He played baby Jesus in last year's Christmas pageant**.

"How can a rabbit play baby Jesus ? that does not make sense at all! "Bucky said.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh.**

**[Wanda enters the house.]**

**AGNES:** **Oh, morning, Dennis.**

_**[Dennis walks up.]** _

**DENNIS: Morning, Agnes**.

**AGNES:** **Stick 'em up.**

**[She points finger guns at him. He raises his hands.]**

**DENNIS:** **Don't shoot. I'm just a messenger.**

**[Agnes laughs.]**

**AGNES: Pew-pew! Mmm.**

'That was a weird interaction' most of them thought .

**[She watches him walk away. Wanda comes back out.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Shall we?**

**AGNES:** **Oh, we shall.**

**[The pair walk down the sidewalk. Wanda takes one last look back at her bushes.]**

**AGNES:** **So, are you ready to meet Queen Cul de Sac and her Merry Homemakers?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (CHUCKLES) Agnes, Dottie can't be as bad as you say.**

**AGNES:** **Hmm, well, you'll notice her roses bloom under penalty of death.**

"She is annoying and everything but her humour is relatable." Scott said and the others nodded.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (SCOFFS)**

**[Agnes stops walking and turns to Wanda.]**

**AGNES:** **Wanda, can I give you a bit of friendly advice?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Is it about the way I'm dressed?**

**AGNES:** **Yes, but it's too late for that. Dottie is the key to everything in this town. Country club memberships, parties, school admissions...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. (CHUCKLES)**

"What is it with the children I mean in the last episode Mrs. Hart asked Wanda and Vision about kids . Do you think that these people are trying to make her have a baby and then later kidnap it because it will have Wanda 's powers" Carol said.

**AGNES:** **You get in with Dottie and it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Just mind your P's and Q's and you're gonna do just fine.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Or maybe I could just be myself? More or less?**

**[Agnes laughs.]**

**AGNES:** **Oh, Wanda, that's good.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)**

**AGNES:** **(LAUGHING)**

**[Nearby, the other women leave Dottie's house.]**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **Everybody, hurry up please**.

**AGNES:** **Hiya, Dottie! Your roses are divine**.

**DOTTIE JONES: Well, thank you.**

_**[Agnes gives Wanda a look. They both join the procession of women.]** _

**AGNES:** **(SIGHS)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **(EXHALES)**

**CUT TO: EXT. POOL, DAY**

_**[The women are all gathered in a tent next to a pool.]** _

**WOMAN:** **The Rotary Club is finishing the stage set-up as we speak.**

**[Dottie puts a single ice cube in her drink. Wanda copies her.]**

**BEVERLY: They've given the gazebo a fresh coat of paint and will be installing the final decorations all through the town square. And if you recognize the antique footlights, it's because they're from my store.**

_**[Dottie stirs her drink slowly. Wanda copies her again.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES: And the chairs?**

**BEVERLY: I'm sorry, Dottie. I didn't ask about the chairs.**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **So you better not ask me if you can chair any committees in the future**.

'Okay that was rude is it like mandatory to have a rude person in every episode? " Monica said.

_**[Some of the other women giggle. Beverly sits down. Dottie gets up.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES:** **The devil's in the details, Bev.**

_**[Agnes leans over to Wanda.]** _

**AGNES: That's not the only place he is.**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **As you all know, the talent show is the sole fundraiser for Westview Elementary.**

_**[Agnes hands a flask to Beverly.]** _

**AGNES: This might help.**

**DOTTIE JONES: In the eight years since I founded our little club, this event has gotten bigger and better every season.**

" Hey isn't that Monica ! What are you doing there? " Sam asked.

"We saw her getting thrown out in the trailer do you think it will happen now? "Thor asked. Monica was confused why would she be in this thing . She didn't know Wanda personally.

_**[Geraldine passes a tray of food to Wanda.]** _

**GERALDINE: Say, those pants are peachy keen.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Do you really think so? The other ladies are in skirts. I was worried**.

**DOTTIE JONES:** **We only have a few hours until show time, so a little less cross chatter and a little more focus.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Okay.**

**DOTTIE JONES:** T **hose little boys and girls are counting on us. All of this is for the children.**

_**[The other women speak in unison.]** _

**WOMEN:** " **For the children."**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: "For the children."**

"I think Carol's theory is true ... " Fury said.

_**[Wanda gets some stares from some of the other women.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES:** ( **CLEARS THROAT) So, I want you all to give yourselves a big hand...**

_**[Wanda begins clapping.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES:** **At the appropriate time, of course. But first let's review event etiquette. Dress code is upscale garden party...**

Wanda pouted at that . She would never admit it but that was actually funny. She remebered watching sitcoms as a child and she used to love it. Peter was laughing openly.

_**[Geraldine turns to Wanda.]** _

**GERALDINE:** **The only reason I didn't clap is because I'm afraid to move.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yeah.**

**GERALDINE: I actually don't know what I'm doing here.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **I'm starting to feel that way myself. I'm Wanda.**

**GERALDINE: I'm, uh... Geraldine.**

'Is it me or did I just hesitate before saying my name and what kind of name is Geraldine ?" Monica said.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Hi**.

**DOTTIE JONES:** **And I'm irritated.**

"I think it was rude of us to talk while she was talking. "Wanda said . Monica nodded to show her agreement.

**Tickets for tonight are completely sold out. Now, you can clap**.

_**[The women all clap.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES:** **And stop**.

_**[They all stop.]** _

**AGNES:** **Really, how is anybody doing this sober?**

**"** That is actually very relatable." Tony said. He hated the parties where he had to just listen to other business associates lramble about stupid thing.

**CUT TO: INT. PUBLIC LIBRARY, DAY**

_**[Cut to an establishing shot. We see Vision enter the library. Inside, he comes upon a group of men sitting around a table.]** _

**HERB: Let's say green.**

**NORM: Yeah.**

**HERB: I mean, the other side could be dirt**.

**VISION:** **Pardon me. Is this the neighborhood watch meeting?**

_**[The men stop their conversation and look up at Vision.]** _

"Is it me or do Vision looks awkward trying to socialize? " Clint asked.

"I don't think its just you buddy" Tony said.

**NORM:** **Oh, hiya, Vision. Didn't expect to see you here. This is sort of a "members only" type deal.**

**VISION: Ah! Certainly. Right. Well... I'll just stay here and be as quiet as a church mouse till you open up the floor for new business.**

**HERB: Well, in truth, we were just getting to new business.**

**VISION:** **Oh, splendid! Could you tell me how often you rotate security patrols? Do you interface directly with local law enforcement? What are your protocols for threats such as burglary, graffiti, and reckless driving?**

**NORM: No, Vision**.

**VISION:** **I know these are indeed grave matters.**

**NORM: "New business" actually means another round of Danish.**

_**[Jones pulls out a box.]** _

**PHIL JONES:** **Raspberry or cheese-filled?**

**VISION:** **Oh, neither for me, thank you. I don't eat food.**

_**[The other men give him strange looks.]** _

" You sound very suspicious Vision! " Strange said.

**VISION: What I mean to say is that I don't eat food in between meals but at mealtimes. I'm a regular eating machine.**

**HERB: (CHUCKLES SOFTLY) Hey, fellas. Vision here has got a point. Now, listen up. I got some top secret intelligence for you.**

**VISION: Oh, excellent.**

**HERB: Now, you know how Johnson's been bragging' about that treehouse he built for his kids?**

**PHIL JONES: Yeah.**

**HERB: It's a prefab job.**

_**[The other men scoff.]** _

**PHIL JONES: That blockhead can't even swing a hammer.**

**NORM: I can do you one better. You know those bowling trophies Arthur's always polishing? He bought 'em all at a yard sale in Hackensack.**

**HERB: I knew it. I've never once seen him down at the lanes.**

**VISION: I too have some top secret gossip to share. Norm here's a Communist.**

_**[The men stare at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.]** _

**PHIL JONES:** **Vision, you're a real cut-up.**

**NORM:** **You know, I always thought you were kind of a square.**

**VISION: Me? No, I'm as round as they come.**

_**[They laugh.]** _

**HERB:** **Hey, care for a stick o' Big Red?**

_**[Herb holds out a pack of gum. Vision takes one.]** _

**NORM: Well, hold on there a second. Didn't you hear the man? He doesn't eat food.**

**PHIL JONES: Is gum food?**

**VISION: Well, my understanding is that it's purely for mastication.**

**"Vi** sion if you really want to fit in m **a** ybe you should use simple words."Wanda told Vision.

**Vision nodded at her**

**HERB: No, I don't do that.**

**VISION:** **Ah, well, when in Westview... Cheers!**

_**[Vision awkwardly begins to chew the gum.]** _

"Will that be your first time eating something?" Scott asked . Vision responded," I think yes."

**NORM: Who knew you were such a funny guy?**

**HERB:** **And to think you came here all hot and bothered about protocols and nonsense. We actually thought you were serious!**

_**[Herb pats Vision on the back, causing him to swallow the gum. An animation plays of the gum getting jammed up in Vision's works.]** _

"Oh My God ! Has that ever happened before? " Bucky asked Vision. 'Well I have never tried food before so I don't think it has. "Vision replied sarcastically.

**HERB:** **He's funny! All right, so, back to this barbeque.**

  
**CUT TO: EXT. POOL, DAY**

_**[Back at the women's meeting, "Just Another Girl" by Al Hazan & Anette Tucker plays on the radio. Wanda helps clean up while Dottie sits nearby.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (GRUNTS)**

"Why is she not helping you!" Natasha exclaims. 

**DOTTIE JONES:** **That is why you never do a seating chart on an empty stomach.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Golly, you're a whiz at all this committee stuff, Dottie. Thank you for choosing me to help you clean up today. I feel so lucky.**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **You are**.

_**[Wanda makes a face while her back is turned. After a moment, she turns back around.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I can't help but wonder if you and I haven't gotten off on the wrong foot, Dottie. And I would like to correct that if I can.**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **And how would you do that?**

_**[Wanda gives a nervous laugh and says nothing. Dottie gets up.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES:** **I've heard things about you. You and your husband**.

" Why do people get aggressive like mid episode ? " Scott asks.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Well, I don't know what you've been told, but I assure you I don't mean anyone any harm.**

**DOTTIE JONES: I don't believe you.**

_**[The radio begins to crackle. The song switches over to "Help Me, Rhonda" by the Beastie Boys A voice comes through.]** _

**MAN :** **(THROUGH RADIO) _Wanda. Wanda, can you read me, over? Wanda?_**

_" That sounds very familiar." Scott said._

**DOTTIE JONES: Who is that?**

**MAN :** **(THROUGH RADIO) _Wanda?_**

**DOTTIE JONES: Who are you**

**MAN :** **(THROUGH RADIO) _Wanda? Wanda. Who is doing this to you, Wanda? Wanda? Wanda? Wan..._**

"Guys that is my parole officers sound .His name is Jimmy Woo! He works for the FBI ." Scott says surprised.

" Wait, he asked 'who is doing this to you? 'That means that he is also aware of whatever is happening? " Natasha said.

_**[The radio blows a fuse and begins to smoke, cutting off the voice. Dottie crushes her glass in surprise, cutting her hand. She and Wanda both gasp.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Dottie! (STUTTERS)**

_**[She looks down and sees the blood in Dottie's hand isn't in black and white.]** _

"Okay that's it first the boss gets chocked when he tries to get nosy with our matters and now she gets hurt too . I am pretty sure I am doing this ."Wanda exclaims **.**

_"_ Don't blame yourself Wanda I still don't think you are doing this." Vision responds.

"Guys the blood is also in color! "Monica exclaimed.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: You... Oh!**

_**[Wanda gets a towel for Dottie's hand.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES:** P **op quiz, Wanda. How does a housewife get a bloodstain out of white linen? By doing it herself.**

_**[Dottie walks away.]** _


	8. Don't touch that Dial Part II

**CUT TO: COMMERCIAL BREAK**

_**[A man in a tux stands in front of a mirror.]** _

**COMMERCIAL MAN:** _**They say a man is never fully-dressed without two important accessories.** _

_**[A woman comes up behind the man.]** _

_**COMMERCIAL MAN: His special lady...** _

_**[The camera zooms in and the man lifts up his arm, revealing his watch.]** _

_**COMMERCIAL MAN: And his Strücker.** _

'WHAT ' most of the people in the room yelled. "Isnt he talking about the same Strucker that experimented on you to give your powers Wanda? "Steve asked.

"Yes. but I dont think he ever ran a watch company!"Wanda responded.

"Well my theory is that whoever is doing this is trying to show your trauma through this commercials. Now all we have to do is wait and see who is doing this to you?" Strange says mostly to himself. 

_**[The couple walks away. The shot fades to a close up of a watch.]** _

_**COMMERCIAL MAN: Strücker. He'll make time for you**._

_**[A watch ticking in the background gets faster and faster before cutting to black.]** _

"Similar to the Toaster commercial there is a ticking noise.I think just as Wanda said it sort of implies her trauma of the bombings" Fury says. Wanda fliched at that . yes it reminded her deeply of her past. Though now she has nothing aganist Tony she still hated what happend. She snuggled into Vision. Most of the people smiled at that.

**CUT TO: EXT. WESTVIEW, DAY**

_**[An establishing shot shows a grassy area set up for the talent show. Cut to a montage of various acts: Two people tap dancing, some people in wild west getups, Jones on the piano. Geraldine watches from backstage.]** _

**GERALDINE: (GIGGLES) Glad I don't have to follow this guy!**

"Hey I am there too, acting neighbourly ! " Monica exclaimed.

_**[Wanda walks by in her magician's assistant outfit.]** _

"Wow! you look good " Vision said to Wanda and she blushed.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Huh? What?**

**GERALDINE: Oh, but you're gonna be great.**

_**[Wanda paces.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (SHUDDERING) What time is it now?**

**GERALDINE: Mmm, two minutes after the last time you asked.**

_**[Wanda groans.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I don't know where he could be!**

_**[Vision staggers into frame behind her.]** _

**GERALDINE: Oh, is that him?**

_**[Wanda gasps.]** _

**GERALDINE: Well, it looks like he's got a little hitch in his giddy-up**.

_**[Vision struggles to make it up the stairs of the gazebo.]** _

"Did you get drunk beacuse of a gum! " Sam exclaims. He and Bucky were laughing at Vision's get up **.**

**VISION: Whoa!**

_**[He nearly falls but gives a thumbs up as he catches himself.]** _

**VISION: Wanda, my little cabbage, you look smashing! (VISION GRUNTS) Whoa!**

Everyone started laughing at that. Even though Wanda was happy that Vision complimented her on the screen his choice of words were funny so she laughed too.And it was Vision's turn to pout.

( is it possible for him to pout.lmao just ignore that, I am bad at writing romance and feelings)

_**[There's a grinding noise and we again see an animation of the gum in his works.** _ _**]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Vis.**

**VISION: Hmm.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Where have you been?**

**VISION: Oh. Uh, well, me and the boys were playing a rather thrilling game of horses with shoes. No, that's not it. Shoe horses! No. (GRUNTS) Ah! Horse's shoes.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Listen, something strange happened with Dottie. Well, something strange happened before that, too. It's hard to explain.**

"I dont think its the best time ."Scott said.

" Yeah I know but I dont think I am aware of the fact that the gum is stuck in him ." Wanda responds looking bit afraid of what might happen.

_[ **Vision sees the performers from the wild west act pass by, including two in a horse costume.]**_

**VISION: I was just playing with his shoes.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: What is going on?**

**GERALDINE: You are!**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Huh?**

_**[Wanda gasps. Cut to the audience. Dottie stands on stage.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES: I want to thank you all for coming out to support Westview Elementary, "For the children."**

**ALL: "For the children."**

"Okay thats gonna wear out real soon" Tony grumbled. You cant blame him it was geetting real creepy **.**

" But if this is for the people then why are there no child to watch the show !" Thor exclaims.

"I think its a ritual of some kind. " Scott deduces and peter actually nods along. Everyone else just gives them incredulous looks and that idea gets shutdown real quick.

**DOTTIE JONES: And for our final act... I give you, Wanda and Visio** n.

_**[Dottie leads clapping and steps down from the stage. She gets to her seat as Wanda emerges from the curtains. She walks out further and gestures to the curtains. Nothing happens. Dottie looks miffed. Wanda looks nervous. Cut backstage, Vision is playing with his clothes.]** _

**GERALDINE: Hey! Hey! You're up, Cowboy!**

**VISION: What?**

_[ **Geraldine gestures to the curtains.]**_

**VISION: Oh! Yeah! I've to go! Hello, Westview! Good afternoon. It's so lovely to be--**

_**[He bumps into a railing.]** _

**VISION: I'm so sorry. Excuse me. I am Glamour and this is my delightful assistant, Illusion.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I am Glamour and he's Illusion.**

**VISION: Yeah, what she said. Today, we will lie to you and yet you will believe our little deceptions because human beings are easily fooled due to their limited understanding of the inner workings of the universe. Flourish!**

"Wanda looks like she is trying her best to not make Vision do something stupid." Tchalla says and everyone agrees.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: You just do it, you don't say it out loud, honey.**

**VISION: (SCOFFS) And now my wife and I will delight in your dumbstruck little faces. Flourish!**

_**[Visio** **n begins to fly. The crowd watches and gasps. Wanda quickly creates a pulley system to make it look like she's controlling his flying. She moves a sign out of the way and Norm spots it.]** _

**NORM: Ha! See there? He's using a rope.**

_**[Wanda begins playing with the pulley.]** _

**VISION: Wanda, what's... Oh, no! Oh! No! Wanda, please! Darling, let me down!**

**AGNES: Oh!**

**VISION: I'm feeling pukey!**

_**[The crowd laughs.]** _

**"** That was really close! " Carol exclaims.

**VISION: Ooh!**

_**[Wanda lets him down from the Pulley. Everyone claps.]** _

**VISION: Uh, what's next? Oh! Yeah, this is... This is gonna be great!**

_**[He walks over to the piano.]** _

**VISION: A staggering feat of strength!**

_**[He lifts up the piano with one arm. The crowd looks on in awe.]** _

**VISION: Eh?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Illusion... Uh... Uh... Illusion, Master of Enigma, allow me**.

_**[She takes the piano from him.]** _

**VISION: Yeah? What?**

_**[She turns the piano into a cardboard cut-out of a piano. She walks away and holds it to the side.]** _

**AUDIENCE: Oh!**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Whoops! You weren't supposed to see how we did that trick.**

_**[The crowd laughs and claps.]** _

**PHIL JONES: That was my grandmother's piano.**

Steve and Bucky laugh at that because its very obvious that they like dark humour.

**VISION: Oh, Sherbert! Yeah, this is my old mate, Sherbert. Stand up, Sherbert.**

_**[He points at a confused Herb and comes towards him.]** _

**VISION: Say hello to the crowd.**

**HERB: It's Herbert, er- Herb.**

_**[Vision pulls out playing cards.]** _

**VISION: Pipe down, Sherbie, and pick a card. Any card. Yeah, put it back in the deck. I'm not looking.**

_**[While Vision is turned around, Herb returns his card to the deck.]** _

**VISION: All right. Watch this.**

_**[Vision shuffles the deck and holds one up to Herb.]** _

**VISION: Is this your card?**

**HERB: Uh, no.**

**VISION: I beg to differ.**

_**[Herb shakes his head.]** _

**HERB: Mmm-mmm.**

**VISION: R-Really?**

_**[He tosses the card.]** _

**VISION: Is this your card?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Vision...**

_**[Herb shakes his head again.]** _

**HERB: Mmm-mmm**.

**VISION: Ugh! Is this your card? Is this your card? Is this your card? Is this your card? Is this your card?**

**HERB: Mmm-mmm.**

**VISION: Argh! Is this your card? Is this your card?**

**HERB: No. No. No. No.**

**VISION: Is this your card? Is this your card? Is this your card? Is this your card? Is this your card?**

_**Vision holds up the last card in the deck.** _

**VISION: Is this your card?**

**HERB: Oh, it is!**

**VISION: It is what**?

**HERB: It's my card.**

**VISION: Well, pardon me, Herb. Have it back.**

_**[He slaps the card onto Herb.]** _

**HERB: Oh, no, you did the trick right.**

**VISION: Well, of course I did the trick right! I'm Illusion! Flourish!**

_[ **Wanda claps. The rest of the audience laughs and claps as well.]**_

" Hey! I know card tricks too ."Scott says looking very excited. Vision stares at him very awkwardly.

**VISION: And now, for my next trick...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, goodness me.**

**VISION: Who stole my hat? Oh! Oh, stop that rabbit!**

_**[He sees his hat tipped over on stage and Señor Scratchy making a break for it.]** _

**VISION: I gotta pull a hat out of it!**

_**[Wanda grabs Señor Scratchy.]** _

**AGNES: _Señor_ Scratchy's got real star quality, don't you think?**

Ever avenger laughs at that.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Maybe we leave the poor bunny out of this one, shall we?**

_**[Vision grabs his hat from the ground.]** _

**VISION: Well then, I will just have to pull this hat... out of myself.**

_**[The crowd gasps. Wanda runs over.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Vision, no.**

**VISION: I'm doin' it!**

_**[He phases the hat through his body.]** _

**VISION: Ah-ha! (CHUCKLING)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: If only you all knew our secret!**

_**[She pulls back the curtains to reveal a set of mirrors. Vision chuckles, then notices them.]** _

**VISION: Oh!**

_**[The audience laughs.]** _

**BEVERLY: Is that how mirrors work?**

**DOTTIE JONES: Shut up, Bev.**

**"That was a really good save ! " Natasha says suprised .**

**VISION: And now, ladies and gentlemen, for our grand finale, I bring you, The Magnet of Crysteries!**

_**[Wanda rolls out the cabinet.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: The Cabinet of Mysteries!**

**VISION: Yeah, yeah. What she said. I will now make my wife... disappear.**

_**[He opens the doors of the cabinet. The crowd oohs. He closes them before Wanda gets in.]** _

**AGNES: Are you sure you don't want an audience volunteer named "My husband Ralph?" (CHUCKLES)**

_**[The audience laughs.]** _

Everyone in the room laughs except Peter cause its a boomer joke and really lame.

" But then where is her supposed husband? " Peter asked and now everyone wondered that.

**VISION: (LAUGHING) No. Abracadabra!**

_**[He hits the cabinet with his wand.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Uh, sweetheart?**

**VISION: Yeah?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Hi.**

**VISION: Oh**.

**HERB: What's in the box?**

**HERB & NORM: What's in the box?**

_**[The whole crowd begins chanting.]** _

**AUDIENCE: What's in the box? What's in the box?**

**VISION: Yeah, what's in the box?**

**AUDIENCE: What's in the box? What's in the box? What's in the box? What's in the box?**

_**[Wanda waves her fingers. She and Vision open the box to reveal Geraldine. The audience applauds. Geraldine looks around confused and smiles nervously.]** _

"And I am just going along with it . Do you think the person who is doing this is also controlling everyone in that place." Monica says surprised.

**VISION: Oh! Oh, yes! Flourish!**

_**[Wanda and Vision lead Geraldine in bowing.]** _

**VISION: Let's get outta here!**

_**[He runs backstage. Wanda follows him.]** _

**VISION: Sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Vis? Vis, it's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. But what is going on with you?**

**VISION: I have no idea. I've been feeling weirdy all day!**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Okay. Okay. Okay.**

_**[She waves her hand over him and stops around the middle. He groans.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh!**

_**[We see another animation of the gum in his works. She pulls the gum up and out of Vision's mouth. He takes it and looks at it.]** _

"You know in the last episode it was Vision who does this to Mr. Hart and now Wanda is doing this to Vision. What a coincidence ? " Darcy says.

**VISION: Would you look at that? That really gummed up my works, didn't it?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Hmm.**

**VISION: Ah, I'm not as funny without it, am I?**

_**[He throws it away.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Well, you're back to yourself and that's all I care about. Now, let's get out of here before Dottie and the planning committee strings us up for ruining the show.**

_**[They abscond off to the side. Dottie and some others are on stage and everyone is clapping. Wanda and Vision try to hide their faces as they pass, but Dottie sees them.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES: You two, stop right there**.

_[ **They stop and turn.]**_

**(SIGHS) Nothing like what you two just did up here has ever happened in the history of our talent show.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Dottie, we are so...**

**DOTTIE JONES: Hilarious. That was the most hilarious act we've ever seen. Wouldn't you all agree?**

**BEVERLY: Yes!**

_**[The whole crowd applauds.]** _

**VISION: Oh, yes!**

**DOTTIE JONES: You two, come on up. Come on.**

_**[They come on stage.]** _

**DOTTIE JONES: On behalf of the planning committee, I would like to award you with the inaugural Comedy Performance of the Year.**

_**[Wanda takes the award.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, thank you!**

"Congrats you guys! 'Everyone says. 'They can still use a class of lying successfully ' Natasha thought.

_**[The crowd applauds again. They all stand up. Wanda sees Geraldine applauding and gestures for her to join them.]** _

**GERALDINE: I have to ask.**

**VISION: Hmm.**

**GERALDINE: One second, I'm backstage and the next, I'm in a dark cubby hole. How'd you do it?**

**VISION: Oh, a magician never reveals his secrets. He leaves that to his assistant.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: And she's not talking.**

**GERALDINE: I had a feeling you'd say that.**

_**[They bow one last time.]** _

**NORM: "For the children!"**

**AUDIENCE: "For the children!"**

" I wont be surprised if that is a ritual chant to have a baby! " Scott exclaimed and no one looked at him weirdly this time. Everyone was pretty annoyed at this small mysteries and how they couldn't just connect the dots. They just hoped Wanda and Vision would be alright.

**CUT TO: INT. LIVING ROOM, DAY**

_**[Vision and Wanda arrive home.]** _

**VISION: You were tremendous, Glamour.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: As were you, Illusion. (CHUCKLES) (SIGHS IN RELIEF)**

_**[She walks over to the couch and places their trophy down.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I don't know what I was so worried about. It wasn't so hard to fit in after all.**

_**[Vision sits next to her on the couch.]** _

**VISION: And all we had to do was be ourselves.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, with a few modifications.**

**VISION: And it was all for the children.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: For the children. Well, I think the children might need some popcorn**.

_**[Wanda gets up.]** _

**VISION: Wanda.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Hmm, what?**

_**[She turns around, revealing herself to be heavily pregnant. Vision gets up. She gasps.]** _

Everyone was outright surprised at this. And Scott didn't find himself smug. 'Is it possible for Vision to have a baby? 'Many people thought that mainly the science bros.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Vision... Is this really happening?**

**VISION: Yes, my love. It's really happening.**

'Why is Vision just playing along with this and not asking questions . Am I controlling him?' Wanda thought. She had made a lot of bad decisions in her life . She really hoped that she wasn't behind this.

_**[They go to kiss, but there's a loud thud outside.]** _

**VISION: If it's that damn tree again, I am going to rip it out by the roots!**

_[ **He walks outside. Wanda looks nervous and follows him. The music comes to a stop as they approach the sidewalk.]**_

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I don't see anything.**

_**[They look around. A noise catches their attention. Down the street, something is jostling a sewer grate.]** _

**VISION: What is that?**

_**[A hand comes out of the sewer.]** _

**VISION: Wanda.**

_**[He comes up behind her. A man in a beekeeping outfit gets out of the sewer, surrounded by bees. He looks around, eventually spotting Wanda and Vision.]** _

__

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: No.**

_**[Time rewinds back to when they were in the house.]** _

"Did you just rewind time Wanda?" Strange asked after the infinity stones destroyed even he cant really do that.' If she just really did rewind time that means she must actually have some sort of control not all ' he thought.

"I think I did but I have never done it before! " Wanda exclaimed. Though she was happy she was going to have babies . How can she have a baby with Vision? 

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Vision... Is this really happening?**

**VISION: Yes, my love. It's really happening.**

_**[They kiss. Wanda pulls back and sees that Vision's face is now in color.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Vision... (CHUCKLES SOFTLY)**

_**[She looks around and the whole house transforms from black and white to color. They kiss again. A hexagon zooms in and frames them. As the scene fades out, a voice is heard.]** _

"Did you guys notice the thing with the hexagon? And the shift in music when something unexpected happens? " Carol asked.

"Yeah, but the decades are changing too !" Bruce responds.

**JIMMY WOO: (THROUGH RADIO) _Wanda? Who's doing this to you, Wanda? Wanda?_**


	9. Now in Color Part I

**_WandaVision_ **

**_WandaVision_ **

**_We got something cooking_ **

**_And it's looking good_ **

**_We've got something cooking_ **

**_And who knew we could_ **

**_All great expectations_ **

**_Lead to complications_ **

**_But it's groovy and fun_ **

**_It's me and it's you_ **

**_Together, one plus one_ **

**_Is more than two_ **

**_WandaVision_ **

**_WandaVision_ **

**_Some sudden surprises_ **

**_Come in all shapes and sizes_ **

**_But it's rainbows and sun_ **

**_It's you and it's me_ **

**_Together, one plus one is family_ **

**_WandaVision_ **

"You guys have a new theme song every episode ! " Steve said. Everyone had already noticed that as decades change each episode was based on shows Wanda used to watch which she mentioned.

**CUT TO: INT. LIVING ROOM, DAY**

**_[Cut to an establishing shot of the house, then inside. Doctor Nielsen uses a stethoscope to listen to Wanda's belly. After a few moments of listening, he takes the stethoscope away.]_ **

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Hmm. Hmm. Yep! Definitely pregnant.**

**_[He gets up and puts his stethoscope in his bag.]_ **

"Of course she is pregnant, What did he think she stuffed pillows there? " Thor asked.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, that much we figured.**

**VISION: It's just kinda taken us by surprise. It's just kinda suddenly. Quite suddenly, wasn't it? I mean, practically overnight. I mean... How did this happen?**

"In the previous episode Vision sort of lokked happy now he is suprised. Is it just to match the humour of this episode or genuine ? " Sam said sounding rather confused .

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much...**

Despite the situation some childish people laughed at that .

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, we're just tickled pink, or blue.**

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: You're at about four months now. Is that right?**

**_[Wanda nods. Vision shakes his head. They look at each other and Vision switches to nodding.]_ **

"See its very obvious , either I am doing this or this is happening in my head! I look like I know what is happening and it feels like I am controlling Vision . " Wanda points out. She looked upset at the fact. She was happy about the baby but Vision cant really have a baby then how is this possible?

'Wanda don't be upset ! This hasn't happened yet and besides even if it is you hoe are you able to do this. You literally created many things out of air. Like the wedding rings , the magic show cover- up and many other things. I thing someone else is behind this. " Vision said trying to console Wanda. The rest of the people nodded at that.

Suddenly a note appeared.( obviously from the author) T'Challa read it, **" This happens because Wanda had to be alone to deal with looses alone . You people were not with her, and maybe this time around I hope you wont repeat this. For the sake of Wanda. "**

They looked at each other unsurely. But resumed watching.

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: I thought as much. We let the little ladies keep tabs on their growing babies with fruit. Makes it simple for them.**

**_[Wanda and Vision give each other looks.]_ **

**"** That is pretty offensive ! " Carol says angrily.

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: At four months, the fetus is about as big as a pear. At five months, a papaya. Six, grapefruit. Seven, pineapple. Eight, honeydew.**

**(WANDA CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)**

**VISION: Hypothetically speaking, what size fruit would it be at, say, hmm, 12 hours?**

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Uh, pardon? 12 hours?**

"Oh Vision! You look so confused.... " Darcy says

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, I think this line of questioning is fruitless. (CHUCKLES)**

'Wanda I dont want it to be like I am accusing you or anything but you seem very aware of what is happening. Do you think you are subconsciously making this things happen ? " Bucky asked .

" I dont know but I hope not infact I think I am doing this porposely..." Wanda replied.

**VISION: Well, hypothetically speaking, should we be concerned?**

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Hypothetically speaking, every new father-to-be gets nervous.**

**VISION: Well, I have nerves of steel, so there goes your theory, Mr. Doctor...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Vision, why don't you see the doctor out?**

**VISION: Good idea. Yes.**

**_[Vision walks with the doctor to the front door.]_ **

" It looks like I just commanded Vision to do that to avoid some sort of confrontation' Wanda thought.

**VISION: Thank you so much for dropping by, Dr. Nielsen.**

**_[Wanda smiles and walks to the kitchen while rubbing her belly. Vision and Dr. Nielsen walk out of the house.]_ **

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Well, I'm just glad you caught me in time. I'm taking the wife on vacation this afternoon.**

**VISION: Oh! Have a nice holiday! Hey, Herb!**

**_[Vision waves at Herb next door, who is trimming some hedges.]_ **

**HERB: Hey, buddy!**

**VISION: Listen, you can keep the news of Wanda's...**

**_[He makes a noise and mimes around his belly.]_ **

**VISION: You know, just between us because, uh, I don't know, everything's happening so quickly. We'd like to keep the news just in the family for right now.**

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Of course. Mum's the word.**

**VISION: (CHUCKLES)**

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: I'm off. Bermuda, baby!**

**_[He pumps his fist. Vision does too in response. Vision looks over and sees Herb, who is running his hedge trimmer through the wall separating their properties.]_ **

**VISION: Yes.**

**(MACHINERY WHIRRING)**

**VISION: Hey, Herb! Think you might've taken the hedge-trimming a little too far there, old chum.**

**HERB: So, I have. Thanks, buddy.**

**_[Herb continues to saw through the wall.]_ **

**VISION: Yeah. Don't mention it.**

"Isn't that strange. It doesn't look like he is doing a joke . Even when Vision told him he continued doing it. Like he is not in control! " Carol said.

"His eyes look like he is screaming for help!" Fury said and he looked genuinely concerned.

**_[Vision walks back inside.]_ **

**VISION: Huh. Strangest thing just happened outside with Herb-- Whoa, Nelly!**

**_[Wanda turns, revealing herself to be much more visibly pregnant than before.]_ **

**VISION: Have you gotten bigger?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Have I?**

**_[She turns, knocking some fruit off of a table. Vision uses super speed to grab a papaya before it hits the ground.]_ **

"That reminds me , when did Vision start having super speed ? " T'Challa said questioningly. "Wasn't that your brother's powers ? _"_

Wanda suddenly felt down she really missed her brother it was not fair for him to leave her just like Vision. She nodded at T'Challa .

"And her pregnancy is being accelerated. Like Vision just went out and when came Voila!"Clint said. He knew how pregnancy worked and this was not the way.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I can't tell from this angle.**

**VISION: I can't wait...**

**_[He giggles while holding the papaya up.]_ **

**VISION: ...to be a proud papa-ya.**

"That was a bad pun Vision! It felt more like a cringy joke! "Tony scolded and wondered why he hadn't taught Vision this things. 

**_[Some time later, Wanda telekinetically assembles a crib in a nursery room. She begins to paint the walls. Vision sits in a chair and reads from a parenting book.]_ **

**VISION: "Nesting, the overwhelming urge during pregnancy to clean, organize, and prepare the home for the new baby."**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: See? You're an expert already.**

**_[She opens a box of decorations and flies them up above the crib.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: We've got nothing to worry about.**

**VISION: Nothing to worry about outside of morning sickness, mood swings, aching back and... Feet. Darling, you should probably sit down.**

Mostly everyone laughed they didnt understand the sitcom was mostly trying to set a fun mood but then things happened and it just seemed awkward and creepy.

**_[He gets up.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Don't be silly. All I feel is excitement, happiness, and... Oh!**

**_[She looks down at her belly.]_ **

**VISION: Kicking? Already?**

**_[He feels her belly.]_ **

Wanda felt a sudden excitement .She was happy that atleast in diifrent universe she was having a baby!

**VISION: Wow!**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, it's such a strange sensation. It's kind of fluttery.**

**_[She laughs. Nearby, some butterfly shaped decorations turn into actual butterflies.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, did I do that? I didn't mean to.**

"You just brought an inanimate object to life Wanda .That is so cool !" Peter said excited and most of the people in the room laughed at his actions . Wanda felt happy that he didn't see her as a monster. She had this really bad feeling that she had something do with what was happening on the videos.

**_[A butterfly lands on Vision's nose.]_ **

**VISION: Oh. Uh, darling.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh.**

**_[She gently removes the butterfly.]_ **

**VISION: Hello, little fella.**

**_[Wanda opens a window to let the butterflies out.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (CHUCKLES)**

**VISION: Well, if that was the first kick, that puts you at about six months! Boy, oh, boy, I thought I had super speed. I can't keep up. Please don't misinterpret. I can't wait to meet you, little Billy.**

**_[He kisses Wanda's belly.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Billy?**

**VISION: Yeah.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, I was thinking Tommy. Just a nice, classic, all-American name.**

**VISION: Hmm, Tommy. Hmm, yeah. Yeah. Then there's Billy, isn't there? Named after William Shakespeare. "All the world's a stage. All the men and women, merely players."**

"Uh oh first argument huh?" Darcy asked.

Wanda and Vision looked away awkwardly they still remember what happened in the compound during what the media dubbed as the 'civil war'.Though they have reconciled it still felt fresh.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, I guess there's only one solution to this debate. Hope for a girl.**

**_[She paints a stork on the wall.]_ **

**VISION: Well, we ought to decide soon. I estimate the baby's due... It's not a constant progression, assumingly logarithmic, but were I to graph the fetal development thus far...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: He's gonna be here before you figure it out.**

**VISION: Nearest I can conclude is that Billy...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Tommy.**

**VISION: Hmm. ...is due Friday afternoon.**

**"I have a feeling it will be more sooner."nBruce said.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: In three days? (GASPS) Maybe I should sit down.**

**_[Some time later, Vision looks at a doll in the living room while Wanda stands in the kitchen in the background. Vision points at the doll.]_ **

**VISION: I think we have an understanding. Start the clock.**

**_[Wanda starts a timer. Vision uses his super speed to change a diaper on the doll. After a moment, he holds his hands up.]_ **

**VISION: Time.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Your personal best.**

At this everyone laughs and Vision looked a bit embarrassed . He was still a bit not understanding of the human emotions but looks like future him or a different version of him understood.

**VISION: Yes! We are nothing if not prepared.**

**_[Wanda grabs her belly.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh!**

**VISION: Darling?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Ooh! Do any of your books talk about this? It's not painful, but it's strange.**

**VISION: A tightening sensation?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yep, that's it.**

**VISION: Yes. Where was it, where was it...?**

**_[He looks through his books and finds it.]_ **

**VISION: "Braxton Hicks contractions, also known as false labor, usually starts in the third trimester. Named after John Braxton Hicks in 1875."**

"I don't think its the best time for that Vision." Steve said. "I know that but looks like he doesn't." He replied pointing at the screen.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Honey.**

**VISION: Sorry. Yes. Yes. Ooh! Excellent!**

**_[He gets up and walks over to her.]_ **

**Gives us a chance to work on our breathing exercises. It should go like this.**

**_[He demonstrates. They both breathe for a few moments.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yeah, it's not working. I can still feel it.**

**VISION: I'm sorry.**

**_[She groans. Lights begin to flicker and water in the sink begins to splash around.]_ **

"Oh my God . Am I doing all of that?" Wanda asked more to herself but the others nodded at that.

"It seems more like you are doing this for the element of humor but I don't know it is all very confusing. "Natasha said and she looked irked at the fact that she was not able to figure something.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (SCREAMS)**

**VISION: What the... What the Dickens?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: What's happening now?**

**VISION: Let's abandon the kitchen!**

**_[They run out as household appliances malfunction around them. They stop in the living room as the lights begin to glow extremely bright and go back to back. Suddenly, everything stops going haywire.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (SCREAMING)**

**(ELECTRICITY BUZZING)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: It stopped.**

**VISION: Yes. I'll go check on the neighbors.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yes.**

**CUT TO: INT. PHIL JONES'S HOUSE, DAY**

**_[Jones is reading a newspaper. His wife walks in.]_ **

**DOTTIE JONES: Phil? Do these earrings make me look fat?**

**_[The lights suddenly go out.]_ **

**PHIL JONES: Oh, thank God.**

Everyone laughed at that **.**

**CUT TO: INT. LIVING ROOM, DAY**

**_[Vision enters through the front door.]_ **

**VISION: It appears that the whole block is out.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, and that was just a fake contraction. Who knows what will happen when the real things starts?**

**_[She sits on the couch.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Do you think they know it's my fault?**

**VISION: Our neighbors?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, yes, with all the close calls we've been having, it seems the people of Westview are always on the verge of discovering our secret.**

"For some reason Wanda I got this feeling that even if they found out you would just rewind the time to avoid a confrontation, "Carol said **.**

"Yes, see what happened to Vision's boss and wife. They actually said that they had a nice night like they just forgot what happened. And even with the beekeeper When you said no and rewinded time Vision seemed nonchalant either he is also in it or being forced to look unaware." Strange explains. "I am not telling Wanda is doing all this but the most likely person is Wanda.

**VISION: Yes, I know what you mean.**

**_[He gets a strange look on his face.]_ **

**VISION: But it's more than that, isn't it?**

**_[He sits next to her on the couch.]_ **

**VISION: Mr. and Mrs. Hart, dinner. Outside with Herb... I think something's wrong here, Wanda.**

**_[The shot skips and suddenly cuts back to before Vision sat down.]_ **

"Oh my god is there a problem with the screen? " A few people shouted.

**VISION: Yes, I know what you mean. The truth is, we are in uncharted waters and you know what?**

**_[He sits as he talks.]_ **

**VISION: I'm anxious, too.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: We just don't know what to expect.**

**VISION: Nope.**

"Did you just rewind again Wanda? I mean Vision was talking about the problems and you did it again?" Monica asked.

"I think I did but is Vision unaware of it because he changed the topic too? " she replied.

"I don't think I am unaware because it seems like I was given a second chance and I said something else that wouldn't upset Wanda." Vision said.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Will the baby be human or Synthezoid? A bit of both?**

**VISION: If he's anything like his ma, Billy will be perfect.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: You mean Tommy.**

**VISION: Mmm...**

"Why don't you just combine the name and name him Tolly or Bimmy?" Tony said but later realized how stupid it sounded and changed it. "Never mind it sounds stupid."

**_[She suddenly gasps.]_ **

**VISION: Oh, no, darling, are you all right?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: This is a real one!**

**VISION: What?**

**_[He floats up into the air.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I thought you said Friday afternoon!**

**VISION: Well, I didn't consider that the timings between developmental benchmarks could be quite random! (WHIMPERS)**

**_[Wanda begins doing the breathing exercises. Vision joins in and floats back to the ground. Wanda gets up and grabs his hands.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Better?**

**VISION: Yes, darling, thank you, it's passing.**

**_[Thunder rumbles and rain begins pouring inside the room.]_ **

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Vis...**

**VISION: Yes, dear?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I think my water just broke.**

**VISION: Yes, dear.**

"Did you just control the weather? Wow Wanda ! " Thor said quite admirably.


	10. Now in Color Part II

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

_**[Two kids are playing with a soccer ball in the background while a woman eats cereal in the foreground. The ball flies towards the woman and knocks her cereal bowl, spilling milk. The shot zooms out and we see another shot of a dog peeing in the kitchen.]** _

**COMMERCIAL WOMAN:** **(GASPS) No, no, no, no, no!**

_**[The shot zooms out again and a third one pops up of the woman taking burnt food out of the oven while one of the kids stands next to her.]** _

**COMMERCIAL GIRL: Sorry, Mom.**

**COMMERCIAL WOMAN: Oh.**

_[ **The shot zooms out again and a fourth one pops up of the woman blending something. The lid pops off and the blended mix goes all over the counter. The shot zooms out a final time. The woman walks in front of the compilation of shots. She turns when the narrator begins speaking.]**_

"Starting to feel bad for her!" Darcy snarked. " Isn't she the same person who was there inthe previous two ads. You think she is kept as an ad woman?"

"I don't know Darcy but she is a good actor!" Sam replied.

**COMMERCIAL MAN: _Do you need a break?_**

**COMMERCIAL WOMAN: You read my mind.**

**COMMERCIAL MAN:** _**Come with me**._

_**[The woman closes her eyes and relaxes. The shot fades to another shot of her in a bathtub.]** _

**COMMERCIAL MAN: _Escape to a world all your own, where your problems float away. When you wanna get away, but you don't wanna go anywhere..._**

_**[A picture of Soap comes up on screen, with text that reads, "Find the Goddess Within!"]** _

"Isnt that a good slogan got a nice ring to it!" Natasha said .

**COMMERCIAL MAN: _Hydra Soak, find the goddess within._**

There was a bit shouting and everyone mainly Steve and Bucky looked murderous.

"That's it Wanda I know this is very bad experience for you! but this is like a proof you are behind it. From the very first episode this ads were showing your trauma. "Strange said. He made sure words were not coming out accusingly.

Wanda looked rather miffed but understood what he was telling. She knew why she would do this, The years of grief and now loneliness.

**CUT TO: INT. LIVING ROOM, DAY**

_**[Wanda and Vision hide from the indoor rain under a table.]** _

**VISION: Well, I was just reading about the advantages of water birth.**

_**[The rain suddenly stops.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (SIGHS) Oh, thank goodness.**

**VISION:** **Let me help you up, dear. There you go.**

_**[He helps her up while she groans.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: What a mess.**

_**[She uses her powers to bring a gust of wind into the room. Vision struggles not to get blown backwards. Everything dries off.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, that's better.**

_**[She begins to groan again.]** _

"I presume its time to call the doctor . Huh Wanda ? " Vision said.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Darling, do you think it's time to...**

**VISION: Call the doctor?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yeah.**

**[He runs off.]**

**VISION: Yes, I do, dear.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **(GROANS)**

_**[He grabs the landline in the kitchen, then puts it back up.]** _

**VISION: Damn, the phones are down, too. I better run. Except, he might have already left for vacation.**

**"At least we got the problem of this episode. Wanda is having an acclerated pregnancy and the doctor is not there and he is out!" Bruce said. He was making this notes in his memory.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Where? At a time like this?**

**VISION: Well, in fairness, darling, the baby is approximately nine months early. I better leg it. You'll be all right here?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Mm-hmm.**

_**[He kisses her and runs out of the house with super speed.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Okay.**

_**[Wanda gasps and grabs her belly. As she breathes, she hears a strange noise in the nursery. She slowly makes her way over, but the doorbell rings and startles her before she goes in.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **(GASPS) Oh, shoot. Uh... Oh!**

_**[She opens a closet and puts on a heavy coat. She opens the door and finds Geraldine.]"** _

"I don't think its the best time ." Monica said more to herself but the others heard her and nodded.

**GERALDINE: Wanda! What's up?**

_[ **Geraldine looks at Wanda's coat curiously.]**_

**GERALDINE: It's 75 degrees out. You making a fashion statement?**

"Well I think I am !"Wanda joked.

**[Geraldine walks in.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Hi, Geraldine. You know, now is not really a good time.**

**GERALDINE: No, no, no, it's foxy. You'll have to let me borrow it sometime. But first, I gotta borrow a bucket. Not to wear, to use.**

**[Wanda angrily closes the front door.]**

"Wanda doesn't look amused !" Clint said. They saw in the previous episodes what happend to people who made Wanda angry. Wanda understood that.

**GERALDINE: Somehow, all the pipes in my ceiling burst at once and I gotta bail myself out.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **All right, sure. Just stay right there. I think I might have a bucket in the kitchen.**

_**[Wanda jogs over to the kitchen.]** _

**GERALDINE: Well, okay, then.**

_**[Wanda enters the kitchen.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I think it's just here under the sink!**

_**[She yells as she says "sink," and her coat turns into a raincoat. Geraldine yells from the living room.]** _

"Why are my powers going crazy? "Wanda asked particularly to no one .

"Maybe its pregnancy hormones. I mean logically everything was a bit too quick so this happend? Or the baby is doing it . It is quite possible."Tony replied.

This quickly made Wanda think again . How is she doing all this but she was excited for having her baby.

**GERALDINE: Are you alright in there?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Yes, I'm just looking!**

_**[She groans again and the raincoat turns into a fur coat.]** _

"That actually looks good!" Carol remarked.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh!**

**GERALDINE: I'll come help.**

**[Geraldine begins walking over.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **No! I mean, no thank you.**

**[Wanda throws the coat off as Geraldine enters. Wanda quickly holds a fruit bowl in front of herself.]**

'Quick thinking ' Natasha thought smugly.

 **GERALDINE:** **Bingo!**

**[She pulls a bucket out of a closet and turns to Wanda.]**

**GERALDINE:** **Would you look at that?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: What?**

**GERALDINE: Fruit! Wanda! Thank you.**

**[She walks over and grabs an apple.]**

**GERALDINE: Yummy.**

**[Geraldine walks away. Wanda follows.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Well, good luck with the leak.**

**GERALDINE: Oh, th-- Oh! Say, Wanda, I've got a question for you.**

**[Geraldine walks over to the couch.]**

"What are you doing the job of that woman Agnes today? " Scott asked.

"Feel like it but it feels like I am forcing my presence on you." Monica replied.

 **GERALDINE:** **You know how I've been working that temp job, right?**

**[Geraldine and Wanda both sit down.]**

**GERALDINE: Well, my boss, Mr. Haddox, he was going crazy yesterday...**

**[Wanda looks in shock as a stork walks up behind Geraldine.]**

"Okay this is crazy first I brought the butterflies to life and now a painted stork!" Wanda exclaimed.

 **GERALDINE:** **Oh, look at me going on and on like you got all the time in the world. Let me go on and get out...**

 **WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Wait!**

**[Geraldine turns back to Wanda before spotting the stork.]**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: No. Tell me about the temp job.**

**GERALDINE: Oh, that's my girl. So, yesterday my boss, Mr. Haddox, was going crazy working on the slogan for a new breakfast cereal. You know, the one with the little marshmallow Moonmen?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh.**

**[She watches as the stork walks around the house in the background.]**

**GERALDINE: Yeah, yeah, yeah, those. So, it's 10 minutes before the big presentation, and Mr. Haddox has got nothing.**

**[As Geraldine talks, Wanda tries to make the stork disappear. A puff of red smoke appears, but the stork remains.]**

"I think the baby is doing it Wanda. " Peter said.

 **GERALDINE:** **Nothing, that is, except the worst case of hiccups I ever did see.**

_**[The stork begins to walk closer to the pair in the living room.]** _

**GERALDINE: (CHUCKLING) Oh, Wanda. He couldn't get out one word, let alone a whole pitch!**

_**[Wanda tries to make the stork disappear again, but it just flaps the red smoke away.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)**

**GERALDINE: So I'm tryin' every trick in the book to help this poor man. I'm hidin' behind filing cabinets and jumpin' out when he least expects it, like, boom!**

_**[Wanda jumps and throws an orange at the stork, which runs away.]** _

**GERALDINE: Wanda!**

_**[The stork makes a noise. Geraldine gets up and looks around.]** _

**GERALDINE: What was that? Did you hear that?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: No.**

**GERALDINE: It was like a chattering sound, like...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh! Like a...**

_**[Wanda imitates the noise of the stork.]** _

**GERALDINE: Yeah.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: That's my new ice maker built right into the fridge.**

**GERALDINE: Oh!**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)**

**GERALDINE: You're fancy. (GIGGLES)**

_**[Geraldine sits back down.]** _

**GERALDINE: So now, at this point, I am helping Mr. Haddox do a handstand under the water cooler...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (BREATHING RHYTHMICALLY)**

**GERALDINE: ...because, you know, why not try a little upside down, drink those hiccups away. And wouldn't you know it, in that moment, in walks the client.**

_**[Wanda watches the stork walk around the other side of the couch.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, no.**

**GERALDINE: Oh, yes. Oh, yes. But you know me, Wanda, I keeps my cool, no matter what's goin' down. I look at the client, and I look at Mr. Haddox's feet floating in the air next to me...**

"I don't think you both are talking about the same thing." Thor said confusedly.

**[The stork, unseen by Geraldine, begins nipping at her pants.]**

**GERALDINE:** ... **and I look back at the client, and I say, "Gravity Os: launch into your day, the right way."**

_**[Geraldine laughs, sending the stork off into the nursery.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (CHUCKLING SOFTLY) Thank you.**

**GERALDINE: Yes, and that's exactly what Mr. Haddox said right before he told me to clean out my desk.**

"Oh no did I get fired?"Monica asked.

 **WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **(GASPS) Oh, no, Geraldine! He didn't fire you.**

**GERALDINE: Oh, sugar. He hired me!**

"Oh thank god! "Monica exclaimed.

 **W** **ANDA MAXIMOFF:** Oh!

_**[Geraldine gets up.]** _

**GERALDINE: Oh, Wanda! I landed a promotion.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (BREATHING HEAVILY)**

**GERALDINE: And now that I've gone all corporate, I need some office supplies. Which brings me to my question. Do y'all still keep those in your spare room?**

_**[She begins walking to the nursery.]** _

**GERALDINE: Because I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing with your good friend.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Wait, wait!**

_**[Geraldine walks into the nursery. The stork stands up against the painting of a stork on the wall, and Geraldine doesn't notice. Wanda puts down the fruit basket and picks up a flower vase.]** _

"How did it do that convinenetly?" Strange asked particularly to nobody.

**GERALDINE: Is that what I think it is?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Oh, a stork, yes! I can explain. (GIGGLES NERVOUSLY)**

**GERALDINE: No, the crib!**

_**[Wanda gasps and drops the flower vase. She begins panting.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: It's coming. Oh. The baby's coming.**

**GERALDINE:** **You're pregnant?**

"Its a good thing Monica was there I guess. I mean otherwise she would have to go through this alone."Fury pointed out.

**CUT TO: EXT. NIELSEN'S DRIVEWAY, DAY**

_**[Dr. Nielsen has the front of his car open. He hits his head as he backs out.]** _

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Ow! Bermuda awaits and my car decides to poop out right at this moment.**

"Huh at the right moment. What a coincidence?" Bucky said.

_**[He slams the lid shut. Vision arrives.]** _

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Well, Mr. Vision! Is everything okay with the wife?**

**VISION: Yes. So long as we hurry!**

_**[He picks up Dr. Nielsen and sprints away at super speed. Dr. Nielsen's wife gets out of the car.]** _

**MRS. NIELSEN: But, Stan! What about my brand-new two-piece?**

Everyone laughed at that.

**CUT TO: INT. LIVING ROOM, DAY**

**[Geraldine helps Wanda into the living room. Wanda is groaning.]**

**GERALDINE: Okay, Wanda. Now, let's get you comfortable. Okay?**

_**[Geraldine grabs some pillows from the couch.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **(GROANS) I think I'm gonna lay down right here.**

**GERALDINE: Okay.**

_**[Wanda lays down behind the couch. A nearby vacuum goes haywire.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Vision ran to get the doctor. He'll be back soon.**

**GERALDINE: No, no, there's not enough time for that. Relax. Relax.**

_**[Geraldine sets up some pillows for Wanda to rest her head. She grabs the bucket and runs to the kitchen.]** _

"Yes I know the standard procedures!" Monica said to others who looked rather worried.

**GERALDINE: You know your breathing, right?**

_**[Wanda breathes.]** _

**GERALDINE: Wanda, I can't hear you?**

_**[All around the house things go haywire. Geraldine gasps when a light fixture falls onto a table.]** _

**GERALDINE:** **I may be late to the party, but I imagine there is a logical explanation for this.**

"See she is the first person to ask about it!"Steve said. "The others just pretended it never happend.You think she is not under trance? "

"I dont think so either ! " T'Challa said.

 **WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Oh, it's all perfectly natural! (SCREAMS)**

**GERALDINE: Hey, hey! You're doing great. You're doing great. Look at me. Look at me.**

_[ **She imitates the breathing pattern.]**_

**GERALDINE: Come on.**

_**[Wanda does a set of the breathing.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (WHISPERS) I can't do this.**

**GERALDINE: Yes, you can.**

_**[Wanda shakes her head.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** ( **WHIMPERING) I can't. I can't.**

**GERALDINE: You can do this. Yes, you can. You can do this. It's time to start pushing.**

_**[Geraldine checks under Wanda's clothes.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh.**

**GERALDINE: You ready?**

_**[Wanda keeps shaking her head.]** _

People were yelling encouraging things. The most enthusiastic being Tony and Clint. Wanda herself was very excited for her screen self.

**GERALDINE: You're ready. You're ready. Push. Push, Wanda. Push!**

_**[Wanda yells.]** _

**GERALDINE: Push! That a girl!**

_**[Things reach a climax before finally setting down as Wanda begins to breathe normally again. Geraldine gets up holding a baby and it begins to cry.]** _

**GERALDINE: It's a boy!**

"I cant believe it!" Wanda said excited. Vision looked very excited too and even in his normally stoic face we could see it.

_**[Geraldine hands the baby to Wanda.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Hi. Hi.**

_**[She smiles.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Oh, he's perfect.**

_**[Vision runs in with Dr. Nielsen.]** _

**VISION: Oh, no. I missed it.**

"That you did buddy ! " Tony said **.**

 **GERALDINE:** **Hey, Doc, why don't you help me out in the kitchen there?**

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: We went so fast, it was like we were flying.**

"Really he still chose to be ignorant..." Sam said looking particularly annoyed but he was excited for Wanda.

_**[Dr. Nielsen stumbles. Geraldine helps him into the kitchen.]** _

**VISION: Well done, Wanda.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Well, don't you wanna meet your son as yourself?**

_**[Vision looks around and drops his human facade. He kneels down and picks up the baby.]** _

"Oh my God this is so cute and adorable I just want to cry now!" Darcy said with a bIt of tears in her eyes.

People gave her concerned looks. "Are you okay ?"Bucky asked awkwardly.

"Yeah , I am just hooked in the plot." She replied .

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Ooh. You're strong.**

**VISION: Hello there, little Tommy.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Tommy?**

**VISION: Yes, Tommy.**

Wanda smiled she was so happy . Whatever this was she had no idea but if this happening in the future she hoped it would last forever. She leaned a bit more into Vision and he smiled at her.

_**[He leans in to kiss her, but she screams. He screams back in surprise.]** _

**VISION: What? Good heavens! There's another baby coming.**

_**[Wanda begins to heave.]** _

"Billy !" both Vision and Wanda exclaimed.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Billy!**

**VISION:** **Wanda, push! Push!**

**Now everyone was chanting 'Push' at the Wanda on screen.**

_**[She continues to yell. Cut to some time later. Dr. Nielsen holds one baby and Vision holds the other. Wanda stands between them and Geraldine sits on the couch.]** _

"I cant believe it Twins! Congrats guys ." Steve says looking excited. So does the others in fact even Fury looked a bit happy even though he was not smiling. Wanda and Vision looked at each other happily. 

Clint was pretty much beaming in his seat and Natasha was trying her best to stop herself smiling so wide.

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Twenty fingers and twenty toes. You've got two healthy baby boys on your hands.**

_**[He hands her a baby.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Thank you, Doctor.**

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Yeah. All in a day's work.**

_**[He turns to Geraldine.]** _

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: And thank you for your assistance, young lady. I think you might have what it takes to be a nurse.**

_**[Geraldine and Wanda give each other looks.]** _

"Now that is offensive !"Monica grumbled.

 **VISION:** **Allow me to walk you out, Doctor.**

_**[Vision places a baby in a crib.]** _

**DR. STAN NIELSEN: Oh, all right. As long as we actually walk this time.**

"Wait thats it he just referenced it like that!" Fury exploded." Didnt Wanda said she is trying her best to fit in and not letting anyone see her powers and now this? Its like he just wants to pretend it dint happen!"

**VISION: Come.**

_**[They leave. Geraldine gets up.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I do owe you a debt of gratitude.**

_**[Geraldine chuckles. Outside, Dr. Nielsen and Vision walk out of the house.]** _

**VISION: Well, Dr. Nielsen, I hope you're still able to make your trip.**

**DR. STAN NIELSEN:** A **h, yes, my trip. I don't think we'll get away after all. Small towns, you know. So hard to... Escape.**

"Is that a hint. I mean seems not at all like a casual talk!" Scott. Everyone thought about it but people do say vacations are like little getaways so maybe he was talking about that. 

_**[He leaves. Vision looks confused.]** _

**VISION: Yeah...**

_**[Vision turns to walk back inside. He notices Agnes and Herb talking in hushed tones nearby.]** _

_"Wow ! She was not there much in todays episode but didnt they show in the theme song that she and Wanda were buying baby clothes ?" Peter asked._

**AGNES:** **What is she doing in there?**

'Are they talking about me?" Monica asks. The others didn't respond unsure.

**HERB: I don't know.**

**VISION:** **Howdy, neighbors!**

**HERB: Hey!**

**AGNES: Howdy!**

_**[Anges and Herb go back to whispering. Vision turns to go inside again, but then walks over to the pair.]** _

**AGNES:** **Did you see her go inside?**

 **HERB:** **She went right in.**

 **AGNES:** **And her tummy was... Did Geraldine...**

"They are talking about Wanda but she never came out of the house..."Strange trailed off sentence .

 **VISION:** **Remarkable day we're having, no?**

**AGNES: That's fine.**

**VISION: Did you lose power, too?**

**AGNES: Oh, sure did. But Ralph looks better in the dark, so I'm not complaining.**

"That's it I want to see this Ralph I mean we haven't seen him around yet!" Thor said quite loudly.

_**[Vision and Agnes chuckle.]** _

**VISION: Hi, Herb.**

**HERB:** **Hey, buddy.**

_**[There's an awkward pause. Agnes sighs.]** _

**AGNES: Okay.**

**VISION: Well, I'll get back to Wanda.**

_**[He turns away.]** _

**AGNES:** **Vision. Is Geraldine inside with Wanda?**

"She seems like a nosy neighbor but why does she look worried?" Clint asked.

"Is she afraid Monica is going to be Wanda's new best friend?" Tony replied jokingly.

**VISION: Yes. Why?**

**GERALDINE: _You're such a strong lady._**

_**[Cut back inside.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh.**

_**[She waves her hand dismissively.]** _

**GERALDINE:** **Can you believe it? Twins!**

_**[She pats one of the babies.]** _

**GERALDINE: Hi. (CHUCKLES SOFTLY)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **I'm a twin.**

Wanda tensed at that .She had never really talked to anyone about Pietro. And she didn't want to .

**(BABIES COOING)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: I had a brother. His name was Pietro.**

Others felt the mood shift and no one said anything. They knew Pietro was a difficult topic for Wanda and there were even times when she would stay in her room and just come out rarely. Until Vision and Wanda started talking and forming a bond.

Though Tony knew it was not his fault he still felt strong guilt about Ultron. Ultron was a botched work.

_**[Geraldine looks at Wanda somberly. Wanda begins singing a lullaby in Sokovian.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: (IN SOKOVIAN) _I waited for you / And this day has come / My heart became a home full of light / Full of light..._**

"That is the Lullaby my mother used to sing to us." Wanda whispered and she looked somber .

**GERALDINE: He was killed by Ultron, wasn't he?**

"I dont think you were supposed to say that Monica" Carol said looking worried.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: What did you say?**

**HERB:** _**She's new to town. Brand-new.**_

_**[Cut back outside.]** _

**AGNES: There's no family. No husband.**

"Well what is wrong with that? I always forget the sexism back in the days." Natasha said but she too looked worried.

**VISION: Well, there's nothing wrong with that.**

**AGNES: Hmm. No home.**

"Yep that is it .This means whatever this reality is Monica is not part of this. So she either infiltrated this reality. And the original people of this reality noticed that and they are worried about what will happen." Strange said as an explanation.

**VISION: What?**

_**[Cut back inside.]** _

__

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: What did you say just now?**

**GERALDINE: I said, Wanda, you're such a strong lady. Should I say it one more time for good measure?**

"uh-uh I don't think you can rewind time Monica." Darcy said. "And didn't we see you get yeeted out ?" and now she wondered why she was even brought her. Its been three episodes and her face was not shown and her name was not said as a pass.

"Yote ."Peter corrected her quietly but she didnt hear it.

_**[She walks away and sits on the couch.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: No. What did you say about Pietro?**

**GERALDINE: Pietro? Uh... Hey, I'll take a shift rocking the babies.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: No, I think you should leave.**

**GERALDINE:** **Oh, Wanda, don't be like that.**

_**[Wanda looks at Geraldine's necklace. Cut back outside.]** _

**VISION: What do you mean, she has no home?**

**HERB: She came here because... She came here because...**

"Is he glitching while talking? Is that even uh... possible ? "Peter asked.

**AGNES: (SIGHS)**

**HERB: She came here because we're all...**

**VISION: She came here because we're all what? What're you trying to tell me?**

_**[Cut back inside.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: What is that?**

**GERALDINE: What?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **That.**

_**[Geraldine lifts up the object on her necklace.]** _

"That is the SWORD symbol in the first episode!" Tony pointed out.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: That symbol.**

**GERALDINE: I, uh... I...**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Who are you?**

_**[The babies' crying intensifies.]** _

"The babies can sense your distress Wanda !" Vision said.

**GERALDINE: I don't...**

_**[Cut back outside.]** _

**HERB: She came here because we're all...**

**AGNES: Stop it!**

"Is it me or does she look scared ?" Natasha asked.

"I think she is afraid of me!" Wanda said quietly . She had never seen herself in action but seeing her now . It scared she looked so scary . Grief is a dangerous thing after all.

_**[Cut back outside.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Who are you?**

**GERALDINE: Wanda...**

_**[Wanda backs Geraldine up against a wall.]** _

**GERALDINE: I... (BREATH TREMBLING) I... Wanda.**

Wanda couldn't control herself she burst into tears .She always thought that life was unfair on her. But why couldn't she prove life wrong and be a better person but no she had done something and now a bunch of people were acting in her fantasy land and being her puppet. They were even afraid to speak of what was happening.

"Wanda its ok ! We still don't have the full points. Maybe its not what it seems like. Don't cry." Vision said soothingly.

Steve looked like he wanted to say something but he opted to stay silent. He knew at the moment Wanda needed Vision. 

By the time her crying reduced they resumed the episode. The mood was somber.

_**[Cut back outside.]** _

**AGNES: Well, I better get going. That macramé's not gonna hitch itself.**

_**[She rings a bell on her bicycle and rides away.]** _

**VISION: Herb?**

**HERB: (CHUCKLES SOFTLY) Catch you on the flip side, Vision.**

"And yet again they avoided the topic as whole." Darcy quipped quietly.

_**[He walks away. Vision turns around. Cut to him entering the living room, returning to his robot form.]** _

**VISION: Wanda?**

_**[Wanda stands over the crib.]** _

**VISION: Where's Geraldine?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Oh, she left, honey. She had to rush home.**

'What did I do now' Wanda thought. 'There is no way she can just dissapear.

_**[Wanda looks at the twins and smiles.]** _

**WANDA MAXIMOFF: Hmm.**

  
**CUT TO: EXT. WESTVIEW OUTSKIRTS, NIGHT**

_**[Cut to a shot of a "Welcome To Westview" sign. A strange shimmer appears in the air. Geraldine is thrown backwards out of it.** _

"Hey we saw this in the trailer!" Sam points out.

"Of course there would be it was the trailer of this show !"Bucky sasses back.

_**She lands in the grass. Cars drive up beside her. A helicopter shines a light on her from above. Armed men approach. The camera pulls back and shows a large camp set up near a shimmering wall around Westview.]** _

"Ok why are they ambushing her like she is a criminal?" Steve asked.

"I don't know about that cap but I guess we have to watch the next one to see." Tony replies.


	11. We Interrupt this Program Part-I

**(ELECTRICITY BUZZING)**

"You think we will see what is happening outside of West View" Clint asked.

**GERALDINE:** **(GRUNTS) (BREATHING HEAVILY)**

**MARIA RAMBEAU:** **_No, I can't. I can't leave Monica._**

**YOUNG MONICA RAMBEAU:** **_Mom? It's okay, I can stay with Grandma and..._**

**MARIA RAMBEAU:** **_I can't leave._**

**YOUNG MONICA RAMBEAU:** **_Maybe I'll build a spaceship. I wanna be an aircraft pilot._**

**CAPTAIN MARVEL:** **_When they were handing out kids they gave her the toughest one. Lieutenant Trouble._**

Monica leaned into Carol for the much needed hug. She had been devastated to find out that her mother had to go through cancer treatment again that too without her. It hurt a lot to know that while she was taking a short nap so much happened . 

Carol herself didn't know what to say. She never saw her friend in her last moments. The least she could do was comfort Monica.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **(BREATHING HEAVILY)**

**(OBJECTS CRASHING)**

**(PEOPLE SCREAMING)**

**WOMAN:** **Somebody help!**

**(ALARM BLARING)**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Excuse me...**

The avengers did wonder what had happened when the snap was done but to see it. The poor people had to go through this much. The avengers that were snapped back shuddered at the experience.

**DOCTOR:** **They're all coming back. We don't have the capacity.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Excuse me. I'm looking for a patient. In room 104...**

**ORDERLY:** **Who, my wife? Do you have a phone?**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **No.**

**ORDERLY:** **I have to call my wife.**

**MAN:** **Watch out!**

**MONICA RAMBEAU AND MAN:** **(BOTH GRUNTING)**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Let me help you. Are you okay? You okay? Take it...**

**NURSE:** **I got him. I got him.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Are you okay? (GROANS) Excuse me. I'm looking for a patient in room number 104.**

**PERSON AT DESK:** **I don't know what to tell you.**

**DR. HARLEY:** **Monica?**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Oh, Dr. Harley, thank God!**

**DR. HARLEY:** **I can't believe it.**

For a moment they thought they should have told the people about their plan to bring the people who were snapped back so it would not have caused such panic. But then what if they had not succeeded. It would have gave people false hope.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **(STUTTERS) Uh, I was...**

**DR. HARLEY:** **Where did you go?**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Well, in her room since she came back from the surgery. I mean, I might've fallen asleep, but no longer than 20 minutes. Dr. Harley, where's my mom?**

**DR. HARLEY:** **Your mom, she died, honey.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **What? No. No, no, no, no, you're mistaken. My mother... The procedure went well. You said so yourself. Clean margins. You're discharging her today.**

**DR. HARLEY:** **The cancer came back.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Okay, stop, stop. No, you're... My mom is Maria Rambeau. Look it up. I mean... Look it up. "Maria Rambeau."**

**DR. HARLEY:** **Monica, I don't understand what's happening, but you need to listen to me. Maria died three years ago.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Three? No. No. No, no...**

**DR. HARLEY:** **Which was two years after you...**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **After I what? After I what?**

**DR. HARLEY:** **After you disappeared.**

'So the snapped people didn't know what happened. ' Bruce thought.

**(DOOR BEEPS)**

**SECURITY GUARD:** **Ma'am? Over here, please.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Hi, good morning. I work here, and...**

**SECURITY GUARD:** **If you did, your badge would work, wouldn't it?**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Right. Um... I have a meeting with...**

"I mean I guess that is expected if I died and suddenly reappeared then obviously my id wont work." Monica tried to joke it out but everyone knew she was still shaken up with her mother's death.

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Hey. You know who this is?**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **...this guy.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Captain Monica Rambeau.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Director Tyler Hayward.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Acting Director. You haven't aged a day.**

"Woah ! he gives me the real bad guy vibes. Especially that smile it looks forced and fake as heck!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah I am sure you feel the same about me Stark !" Fury replied and he too was unaware of this Hayward guy.

"We used to work together before the snap but he was no director or the acting one !" Monica said. She knew him and he was a good guy as far as he knew.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **And you look old as hell.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **(CHUCKLES) Come on, let's catch you up. It's been three weeks and you're the first to report. Can't say I'm surprised, Captain.**

"Then why did he not just activate your badge !"Thor said confused.

''People some people are not as considerate or maybe he was really just bluffing and didnt know she would return quickly." Darcy replied helpfully.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **How are the numbers for the astronaut training program?**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Dismal. Lost half my personnel in The Blip and half of those remaining have lost their nerve. The program hasn't been the same since you've been up there, Rambeau. Shifted away from manned missions and refocused on robotics, nanotech, AI. Sentient Weapons, like it says on the door.**

Vision felt a sudden cold chill up his spine.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **It also says "Observation and Response" on that door, not "Creation."**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **World's not the same as you left it.** **Space is now** **full of** **unexpected** **threats.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Always was full of threats. And allies.**

Carol and Thor smiled at Monica.

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Listen, Monica, I just wanna acknowledge the awkwardness of the situation. I know S.W.O.R.D.'s your home. Your mom built this place from the ground up. You grew up here. You should've been here to help name the replacement.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **You were the obvious choice.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **I was the only choice.**

"See he is trying to show the fact that he is the one with authority here!" Natasha mumbled. The other women nodded.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **I wasn't gonna say it. Look, Tyler, you know the job you have to do. I'm here to do mine.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Let's get you back out there.**

**(DOOR LOCK BEEPS)**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **The FBI is in a tizzy over a missing persons case up in Jersey...**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **"Missing persons".**

Wanda looked a bit stiff at that she retracted from Vision's embrace. 'Don't let it be that she kidnapped people' Wanda thought. That is the last thing her conscience wanted.

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **I know. But they have requested use of one of our imaging drones, and I need a chaperone.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Tyler, drones usually chaperone me.**

Monica smiled at that.

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **I get it.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Look, if this is because of... You don't have to worry about me. I'm good.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **There's no easy way to say this, but you're grounded.**

'WHAT' most of the people in the room shouted. The loudest being Monica. "Why ? Is he afraid that you will threaten his authority?" Carol asked.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **I'm sorry, what?**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Terrestrial missions only.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **(CHUCKLES) You're kidding. For how long? (STUTTERS) Whose protocol is this?**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Your mother's. She implemented guidelines in the event vanished personnel ever returned. Look, I know it's a raw deal, but there is one positive takeaway.**

Monica didn't knew what to do know. She really wondered if her mom really did say that. Maria knew how much she wanted to go to space.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **(SMACKS LIPS) What's that?**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **She believed you'd come back. You'd be doing me a big favor with this FBI thing, but if you need more time...**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **No. No. I'm good to go.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Excellent. Keep me updated, Captain.**

****

****

**JIMMY WOO:** **Okay. No problem. James E. Woo, FBI.**

"Hey look I told you I knew that voice. Its Jimmy! and see he learned the card trick too." Scott exclaimed. This made Peter wonder if he too sounded like that.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Monica Rambeau, S.W.O.R.D. What's the story here, Agent Woo?**

**JIMMY WOO:** **I've got a witness set up down the road in Westview, and this morning, it looked like he flew the coop.**

"What the witness is missing too? Now that's comical!" Darcy whispered to Peter who laughed quietly.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Your missing person is in the Witness Protection Program?**

**JIMMY WOO:** **I have contacted known associates, relatives...**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **And let me guess, none of them have seen him either.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **No. None of them have ever heard of him. Something seemed hanky to me, so I took the first flight out of Oakland to interface with local law enforcement, which is when I encountered a new wrinkle.**

"They don't know he exist or did he just drop off the grid?" Bucky asked.

"I think they just forgot about him." Strange said looking at Wanda who didn't say anything . Vision gave Strange a hard glare.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **What is that?**

**(INDISTINCT CHATTER OVER RADIO)**

**SHERIFF MILLER:** **Here we go.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Pardon me, Sheriff. Would you mind repeating your claim about Westview to my colleague here?**

**SHERIFF MILLER:** **No such place.**

"There is literally a board that says otherwise!" Sam pointed out.

"I think I did something to them... "Wanda said quietly. No one said anything.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **You're saying the town of Westview, New Jersey, doesn't exist?**

**SHERIFF MILLER:** **It's what I keep telling your G-Man here, but he won't listen.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **I see. And, um, I'm sorry, what town are you from?**

**SHERIFF MILLER:** **Eastview.**

Everyone snorted at that.

**JIMMY WOO:** **Thank you, Sheriff. I'll reach out if we need any further assistance. I, uh, pulled phone numbers for all the residents. I'm only through the Ds, but so far I got Diddly Squat.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **So you can't reach anyone inside and everyone on the outside has some sort of selective amnesia?**

**JIMMY WOO:** **This isn't a missing person's case, Captain Rambeau, it's a missing town. Population 3,892.**

'A whole town ! How did I do this?' Wanda thought.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Why haven't you gone inside to investigate?**

**JIMMY WOO:** **'Cause it doesn't want me to. You can feel it too, can't you? Nobody's supposed to go in.**

**(MONICA SIGHS)**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **What about you?**

****

Carol smiled at the colors then frowned. "Wait did it change color because the color Wanda got was different?" she asked.

"Maybe it changed color to suit the background?" Sam said randomly.

**JIMMY WOO:** **Me? (CHUCKLES) Well, I'm from Bakersfield, originally. Growin' up, other kids had Michael Jordan posters on their walls, but I had Eliot Ness.**

"I don't think she was asking about that dude." Tony said to the FBI agent on screen.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **No, no, no, no. I mean, why is it that you have an awareness of Westview? Or me, for that matter? Is it because we are outside of a certain radius, or maybe because we don't have a personal connection?**

"That is a good possibility " Wanda muttered quietly.

**JIMMY WOO:** **Hmm...**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Wait, where'd it go?**

**JIMMY WOO:** **It was right there.**

**(ELECTRICITY BUZZING)**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Whoa...**

**JIMMY WOO:** **What is it?**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Some sort of energy field.**

"Okay I know that look ! Is that how you entered the sitcom? "Carol asked .

**JIMMY WOO:** **Careful, Rambeau. Captain Rambeau! Watch it. Rambeau! Captain Rambeau! Captain Rambeau!**

"Uh oh" Peter said quietly.

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Hey. What's your field?**

"Hey! look its me!" Darcy said looking at her screen self.

**MAN IN VAN:** **We're not supposed to talk to each other.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Hmm? Boy Scout leader. Got it. (SMACKS LIPS) And you?**

**WOMAN IN VAN:** **Nuclear Biology.**

**MAN IN VAN:** **Artificial Intelligence.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Astrophysics. (SMACKS LIPS) We got the full clown car. It means whatever the threat is, S.W.O.R.D. clearly has no idea what they're dealing with.**

"Woah my future self grew brilliant!" Darcy said looking at her screen self interestingly.

**MAN IN VAN:** **I'm a chemical engineer.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **No one cares.**

'BURN' mostly everyone screamed.

**DRIVER:** **All right, grab your gear.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **All right. So, uh... In the meantime, one of you guys check in on Hutch, make sure he's ready to get those drones up in the air. Okay? Give him a hand. Thanks.**

****

**AGENT MONTI:** **Ms. Lewis?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Dr. Lewis.**

Everyone smiled at Darcy who looked pretty happy.

**AGENT MONTI:** **We have your gear set up inside.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Those drones you're sending in, what kinda data are you getting?**

**AGENT MONTI:** **I'm afraid that's highly classified.**

"Then what is she supposed to do?" Thor asked.

"Yeah ! Is she supposed to magically find out what is happening?" Natasha asked.

**DARCY LEWIS:** **You can't see anything? FBI, Army. I saw the Air Force Office of Special Investigations out there. Research Lab, Space Command, too. A bona fide, joint, multi-service response. Really looking forward to the commemorative T-shirt. Is there somewhere a lady could get a cup of coffee? You guys look like you might get down with those little pod things. Horrendous for the environment...**

**AGENT MONTI:** **Make your assessment, please.**

"All she is asking for is a cup of coffee no need to be so rude!" Peter huffed.

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Whoa... I mean, whoa...**

**AGENT MONTI:** **What're you getting?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **A colossal amount of CMBR.**

**AGENT MONTI:** **CM...**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Cosmic Microwave Background Radiation.**

**AGENT MONTI:** **We've been told the radiation is within a safe limit.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Uh, it is... For now.**

Everyone looked unsure on how to react. Wanda was confused. Is she going to takeover the world now! She unsurely thought about her powers could she really do that?

**AGENT MONTI:** **Wait, what do you mean...**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **(SHUSHES) There are longer wavelengths superimposed over the noise here. (GROANS)**

'I am so quick and effective in the future!' Darcy thought . 

**(CLATTERING)**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **I got it. I need a TV. An old one. Like, not flat.**

**(THUNDER RUMBLING)**

**(RAIN PATTERING)**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **You good to go?**

**AGENT FRANKLIN:** **Yes, sir.**

"Oh the beekeeper!" Bruce gasped quiet loudly.

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **These sewers will take you straight into town. Try to find anything you can on Rambeau.**

"Nice to know he cares." Monica said dryly.

**AGENT FRANKLIN:** **Copy that.**

**MAN:** **_Agent Franklin. We're gonna keep this channel open for you._**

**AGENT FRANKLIN:** **_Copy._**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Keep me updated.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Director Hayward, between you, me, and the bedpost, I am not confident about this mission.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Thanks for the feedback, Jimmy. If only my drones were as forthcoming.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **There's no reason to suspect the perimeter doesn't extend subterraneously.**

"Wow he is good at this!" Sam said **.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **There's no reason to suspect it does.**

"I thought my future self found something that said otherwise." Darcy said in contrary.

**JIMMY WOO:** **(SIGHS) We don't know enough about the nature of the threat to send in another agent when the first is yet to return.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Someone must really miss you back in Quantico.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **No, sir. Softball season's over, sir.**

"Subtle threat !"Tony pointed out. No one was starting to like this guy. 

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **What do we have up?**

**AGENT RODRIGUEZ:** **Radar, lidar, solar, infared .**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Cycle through. Will someone get me a useful visual, damn it?**

**(STUDIO AUDIENCE LAUGHING OVER TV)**

"So I really make a sitcom? "Wanda asked confusedly.


	12. We Interrupt this Program Part - II

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **What is that?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Can I just see you in the kitchen for a moment, sweetheart?_**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Who's doing that?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Who are those people?_**

**VISION:** **_What are you wearing?_**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Why are they here?_**

**VISION:** **_What are you wearing?_**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Well, it's our anniversary!_**

**VISION:** **_Our anniversary of what?_**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Well, if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you!_**

"Wait so whatever we saw in the first two episodes were from their perspective?" Bucky asked.

"It is a possibility. I mean In the first episode we saw a person writing something and closing the diary ! and now it looks like that person was Darcy." Strange said.

"You know when I saw that I actually thought it would be the person who was doing all this and was editing the videos." Darcy said randomly.

**JIMMY WOO:** **Is that...**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Yeah, it looks like her.**

"Looks like even Darcy is surprised!" Bruce pointed out.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_You move at the speed of sound and I can make a pen float through the air. Who needs to abbreviate?_**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Look, I know it's been a crazy few years on this planet, but he's dead, right? Not blipped, dead.**

"So you have not been brought back. Then who is that?" Steve asked.

**VISION:** **_Excellent plan. Where's the tenderizer._**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **What am I looking at? You? What is that? Where's this coming from?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Out there.**

**AGNES:** **_You didn't answer the back door. For your upside-down cake. Oh! Hi, I..._**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Is it authentic?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **I'm not sure how to answer that.**

"Yeah man ! she just did it now." Peter said glaring at the man. 

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Is it happening in real time? Is it recorded, fabricated?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **I don't know. I don't know. And I don't know.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **What do you know?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **My equipment registered an extremely high level of CMBR. That's...**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Relic radiation dating back to the Big Bang.**

"You know at least he knows it. I mean he is the director after all" Tony pointed out .They couldnt afford a guy who is dumb to run something like SWORD which eerily seemed like SHIELD.

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Yeah, entwined was a broadcast frequency. So I had your goons pick me up a sweet vintage TV. And when I plug this bad boy in, _voilà_ , sound and picture.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Dinner is served._**

**VISION:** **_Ah!_**

**JIMMY WOO:** **So you're saying the universe created a sitcom starring two Avengers?**

**MRS. HART:** **(ON TV) _European._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **It's a working theory.**

" Yes it is ! It is a damn sitcom Darcy !" Darcy tried to hype her screen self.

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **Get me a transport back to headquarters now. Are we recording this?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Never stopped.**

**TYLER HAYWARD:** **I need immediate analysis. Now, people. Let's go!**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **He's a charmer.**

"That he is !"Clint snorted.

**JIMMY WOO:** **Great work.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Hey, thanks!**

**(STUDIO AUDIENCE LAUGHING OVER TV)**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Maybe I could get that coffee now? Or not. That's cool.**

**AUDIENCE:** **_Aw!_**

**(MUSIC PLAYING)**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Aw.**

Everyone gave Darcy a weird look.

"What I am invested!" Darcy said as if it explained her reaction. 

**JIMMY WOO:** **First and foremost, our main objective is to get any intel on Captain Rambeau, but originally, this case was a missing person, so we're going to start there. We've successfully identified two individuals inside the Westview anomaly. Let's keep going."**

****

**MRS. HART:** **_This guest is leaving your home._**

"He seems pretty efficient !" Natasha said.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Yes, thank you for coming._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Mr. and Mrs. Hart. Played by Todd and Sharon Davis.**

"I thought that would be their real name..." Peter said.

**NORM:** **_Computational forms. And no one can process the data quite like you do, pal._**

**S.W.O.R.D. AGENT:** **Agent Woo.**

**NORM:** **_You're like a walking computer._**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Abilash Tandon is Norm.**

"Seems like everyone got casted a different name !"Bucky said.

**(INDISTINCT CHATTER ON TV)**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Harold Proctor is Jones.**

"What about Dottie ? Isnt she his wife ?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they got paired or something." Steve replied .

****

**JIMMY WOO:** **We got Isabel Matsueida cast as Beverly.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **John Collins as Herb.**

**(GASPS)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Really?_**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Does she seem okay to you?**

"At least now we know what's happening Monica probably got in that reality and she got stuck with it. Then when Wanda talked about her brother she came out of it and then she got kicked out." Strange said.

**JIMMY WOO:** **Well, she doesn't appear to be harmed in any way, but that is definitely not the boss lady I met yesterday.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **So what, deep cover? Monica has to play along?**

"I think she has too ! Everyone is playing along." Carol said.

**JIMMY WOO:** **With whom? Or else, what? All right. Brass tacks, Dr. Lewis. What are we lookin' at here? Is it an alternate reality? Time travel? Some cockamamie social experiment?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **It's a sitcom. A 1950s sitcom.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **But why?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Hey, man, we're working with the same scarcity of intel. But, listen, I do have an idea. So, you've seen that radio in Wanda's kitchen counter, right? The next time she's washing dishes, which, by my count, happens about once an episode, barf, we'll shoot a signal to that little guy. This transmitter will mimic the frequency of the broadcast, and if my theory is right, allow us to speak directly to her. This is totally gonna work. Don't touch that.**

" Wow! That is an awesome idea !" Tony and Bruce beamed at her.

"Well that explains Jimmy's voice." Scott said.

**AGENT RODRIGUEZ:** **Agent Woo.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Is this from the current episode?**

**AGENT RODRIGUEZ:** **Aired about two minutes ago.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **What is it?**

**JIMMY WOO:** **What does it look like to you?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Like a retro version of a S.W.O.R.D. Drone?**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Bingo.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **But how did it change and why?**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Uh, to go with the production design?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Or render it useless.**

"By changing the color ?" Carol asked. "But why did it do that ? Even Monica's costume changed."

**JIMMY WOO:** **Why'd you colorize it?**

**AGENT RODRIGUEZ:** **I didn't.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Let's get this show on the road. Jimmy, you ready?**

**JIMMY WOO:** **_Ready._**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **_...bigger and better every season._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Uh, Jimmy, Monica is talking to Wanda. She's got a speaking part now.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **What is she saying?**

**GERALDINE:** **_Those pants are peachy keen._**

People wheezed at that.

**DARCY LEWIS:** **She likes Wanda's pants.**

"I dont think that is a relevant part ."Monica said embarrassed.

**DOTTIE JONES:** **_We only have a few hours..._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Wanda's at some sort of swim club. We've never been here before.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Is it the '60s still?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **_Uh, uh, Wanda's with another character._**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Real person?**

"No man . An imaginary one !" Peter snarked.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_I can't help but wonder if you and I haven't gotten off..._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Ooh, uh, radio on the side table. Start talking.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Wanda. Wanda, can you read me, over?**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **_I don't..._**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Can she hear me?**

"Wait so they are really not hearing the disturbing incidents ?" Thor wondered.

"I think it is being edited out." Vision concluded.

**DARCY LEWIS:** **I don't think so. Keep trying.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Wanda?**

**(RADIO DISTORTION)**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Wanda?**

**(RADIO DISTORTION CONTINUES)**

"Oh ! look Wanda looks distracted that means she is hearing this. We already saw this right!" Bucky pointed out .

**JIMMY WOO:** **Wanda. Who is doing this to you, Wanda? _Wanda? Can you hear me? I'm here to help._**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **(BREATHING HEAVILY)**

**JIMMY WOO:** **_Please give us a..._**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **Pop quiz, Wanda. _How does a housewife get a bloodstain out of white linen?_**

"Did it just get cut and skipped ?" Natasha asked incredulously.

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Wait.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **_What?_**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **I don't know.**

**DOTTIE JONES:** **_By doing it herself._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **That was weird.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **What was?**

"See even Darcy is freaked out ." Tony pointed out.

**COMMERCIAL MAN:** **_They say a man is never fully-dressed without two important..._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Nothing. (SIGHS) It's over. Mission failure.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **It was worth a try. Good effort, Doctor.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Yeah, come on in.**

**JIMMY WOO:** **(SIGHS)**

**MAN:** **(OVER RADIO) _Agent Franklin, we have you five meters outside of the perimeter._**

**(ELECTRICITY BUZZING)**

"Wait so wearing a beekeeper's gear can get him inside? "Peter asked.

"Yes but see the connecting rope disconnected." Tony replied.

**(BEES BUZZING)**

**MAN:** **(OVER RADIO) _Agent Franklin?_**

**(BEES BUZZING)**

**VISION:** **Wanda.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **No.**

**(MUSIC PLAYING OVER TV)**

"Wait so what happened to him! You think I did something?" Wanda asked incredulously.

No one replied.

**VISION:** **(GRUNTS)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Oh, that's better._**

**(WANDA GASPS AND GROANS)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Darling, do you think it's time to..._**

**VISION:** **_Call the doctor?_**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Yeah._ (GROANS)**

**VISION:** **_Yes, I do, dear._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **1950s, 1960s, and now the '70s. Why does it keep switching time periods? It can't be purely for my enjoyment, can it.**

Everyone looked at Darcy. 

"What ? I told you all I am invested..."Darcy answered the silent question.

**JIMMY WOO:** **And I can't believe Wanda and Vision are having a baby.**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **You want any?**

"I don't think he knows you are asking about the chips Darcy. " Scott said awkwardly.

**JIMMY WOO:** **(CHUCKLES) Heck, I thought about it for sure. A little Jimmy Woo. (CHUCKLES) Get him a tiny little FBI badge.**

" You know what that is nice. Little Jimmy woo !" Peter exclaimed.

**Oh, you... Chip? Sure.**

**GERALDINE:** **_You're doing great. You're doing great. Look at me. Look at me._**

**GERALDINE AND WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **(BREATHING RHYTHMICALLY)**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **The jig is up.**

**GERALDINE:** **_It's time to start pushing. You ready?_**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Oh!_**

**GERALDINE:** **_Push, Wanda. Push!_**

For some reason most of the people were yelling encouraging things at the screen... again.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **(SCREAMS)**

**(BABY CRYING)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Hi. Oh, he's perfect._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Twins.**

**(BABY COOING)**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **What a twist. What? I'm invested. (SNIFFLES)**

"Are you really crying ? That is so sweet !" Wanda said.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **_He was killed by Ultron, wasn't he?_**

_"It was At this moment_ she _knew..._ she messed _up ."_ Peter said quietly.

**JIMMY WOO:** **Did she just say the name Ultron? Has that happened before? A reference to our reality.**

"Actually it is the first time !" Bruce said thinking about it.

**DARCY LEWIS:** **No. Never.**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **_Hey, I'll take a shift rocking the babies._**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_No, I think you should leave._**

"Uh-Oh..."Darcy whispered to Peter. ** _  
_**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **_Oh, Wanda, don't be like that._**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Who are you?_**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **(SIGHS) _Wanda..._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **Wow, this is different.**

"I know Darcy . We all feel the change in mood. " Scott replied to the screen Darcy.

**JIMMY WOO:** **What happened? Where'd she go?**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **God, not again.**

"Yes I want to know what happens next ! I mean all we saw was Monica getting thrown off." Wanda trailed of quietly

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **_Who are you?_**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **(SIGHS) _Wanda..._**

**DARCY LEWIS:** **There's nothing here. One second, Monica is standing right there, and the next, she isn't. Someone is censoring the broadcast.**

" I know Darcy . We all know someone is censoring the broadcast.'' Darcy replied to the screen her.

**JIMMY WOO:** **But where's Rambeau?**

**(ALARM BLARING)**

**MAN:** **(OVER PA) _Alert! Boundary has been breached! Alert! Boundary has been breached! Alert! Boundary has been breached!_**

"I think we are going to see what happened." Steve said seriously.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Who are you?**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **I don't...**

"I think I do know but am still trying to save face." Monica said quietly.

**(ELECTRICAL BUZZING)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Who are you?**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **Wanda, I'm just your neighbor.**

"I think my screen self knows that is not the truth." Wanda replied to Monica 's earlier statement.

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Then how did you know about Ultron? (BREATHING HEAVILY) You're not my neighbor. And you're definitely not my friend. You are a stranger and an outsider. And right now, you are trespassing here. And I want you to leave.**

"That is the first time we are seeing the red mist." Tony said.

"Yes . Whenever I use my powers the red mist comes." Wanda said.

**"I know."**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **(YELLING)**

**(ELECTRICAL BUZZING)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **(GULPS) I... I...**

**(BABIES COOING)**

**(DOOR OPENS)**

**VISION:** **Wanda?**

**(BABIES COOING)**

**VISION:** **Where is Geraldine?**

"She got yeeted out..."Peter said to Darcy quietly.

**(ALARM BLARING)**

**(INDISTINCT CHATTER)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Oh, she left, honey. She had to rush home. (GASPS)**

**VISION:** **What? What is it? What's wrong?**

"What the ..." Everyone was gasping at the screen. Wanda actually yelped. He looked the same when Thanos had...

No she didn't want to think of that. 

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Uh...**

**VISION:** **We don't have to stay here. We could go wherever we want.**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **No, we can't. This is our home.**

"Wow I sound like I am trying to convince myself not him." Wanda said.

**VISION:** **Are you sure?**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Oh, don't worry, darling. I have everything under control.**

"Do you really Wanda ? " Strange asked. She didn't reply.

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **(BREATHING HEAVILY)**

**(INDISTINCT)**

**JIMMY WOO:** **Monica, are you okay?**

**MONICA RAMBEAU:** **It's Wanda. It's all Wanda.**

Wanda shrunk into her seat.

**(BABY COOING)**

**WANDA MAXIMOFF:** **Oh, hi. Well, what should we watch tonight?**

"Is it just me or do I look super unsure ?" Vision asked. 

"Its not just you . You look more confused." Bruce answered.

**(MUSIC PLAYING)**

"I dont know what to say but it was nice to understand what was happening outside." Tony said. He was wary now. By what he saw by far it was seemed like Wanda was doing everything but why would she doing all this. And did she really have this much power?


	13. On a Very Special Episode Part-I

"Do you think it will be another decade?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I think the 80s ." Strange answered.

**(BABY CRYING)**

**WANDA: Sweet, sweet Tommy, don't you wanna sleep? Mommy wants to sleep. (SIGHS) If you go to sleep, I promise you will be my favorite twin.**

Everyone looked at Wanda. Wanda looked a bit ashamed.

"Okay I know that is wrong but I do look tired." Wanda defended herself.

**VISION: Oh, come on now, darling. You know we love them both equally.**

"That is true !" Wanda said. She knew that she and Vision can not have children and the Billy and Tommy on screen were the closest thing to children.

**WANDA: Well, don't tell him that.**

Everyone laughed at Wanda 's expression.

**(VISION CHUCKLES)**

**WANDA: No luck with Billy?**

**VISION: Tried reading to him, but for some reason, Charles Darwin's _The Descent of Man_ made him cry even harder.**

"Vision , even the kid finds that boring!" Sam grumbled. 

**Oh. Care to dance, darling?**

As much as it was very cringy some people found it too romantic and awed at that.

**WANDA: Oh! (CHUCKLES)**

**VISION: Mm...**

**WANDA: It's almost like we're on a date.**

**VISION: Mm! Keep it down, lads, I was about to get my leg over.**

" Isn't that a phrase for having... sex ?"Peter asked Vision.

Vision getting questioned about matters like this looked a bit flushed. Which is practically impossible for him . Though he nodded at Peter who too looked a bit red , now wide on blushing and avoiding eye contact.

**(WANDA CHUCKLES)**

**WANDA: Vis?**

**VISION: Hmm.**

**WANDA: Would you mind grabbing their binkies?**

**VISION: Oh. 'Course not. Binkies all round, I think.**

**(BABIES CRYING)**

**WANDA: Now, I know parents aren't supposed to take shortcuts, but I think this situation calls for one, don't you?**

"Wanda ! really? That is so... "Steve gaped at the screen.

"I don't think I would really do that!" Wanda said looking a bit ashamed.

"I know it is bad parenting and everything but Wanda looks exhausted !"Vision defended Wanda but he too looked a bit upset.

"I was going to say unorthodox... but ok !" Steve finished though he didn't look convinced.

**(BOTH CONTINUE CRYING)**

**WANDA: So, go to sleep, my babies.**

**(GRUNTS SOFTLY)**

**(WHOOSHES)**

"Think it worked?" Natasha asked.

**(BOTH CONTINUE CRYING)**

**WANDA: And go to sleep.**

**(WHOOSHES)**

**(WANDA SIGHS)**

"Your powers don't work on them? " Bruce asked curiously.

**(BABIES GIGGLING)**

**WANDA: Well, I don't think it's very funny. Why won't you do what I want?**

'You sound a bit angry and more curiously they find it amazing. "Darcy said. Wanda nodded at her.

**VISION: What's that, dear?**

**( Vision walks in with binkies in his ear.)**

**(BABIES RESUME CRYING)**

"Uh... Vision really ?" Clint asked.

**(WANDA CHUCKLES)**

**WANDA: That is not where those go!**

"Taken out of context..."Tony smirked but stopped at the glare Natasha gave him.

**VISION: Noise cancelation is not their primary function?**

"Thinking about it . Isn't it actually its primary function?" Thor asked logically .

"Actually yes it is." Bucky answered but looked a bit disturbed.

**(WANDA SIGHS)**

**(CRYING STOPS)**

**(WANDA SIGHS)**

**VISION: Ooh.**

**(WHISPERS) Look, I think it's work...**

"Yeah .You guys can sleep now-" Monica divulged.

**(BOTH GASP)**

"- or not. Sorry jinxed that!" Monica said.

**(BABIES CRYING)**

**WANDA: Vis?**

**VISION: Mm.**

**WANDA: What are we doing wrong?**

**VISION: Oh, don't worry, dear. (KISSES) We'll figure it out. Perhaps we all need more time to get to know one another.**

"It sounds like you are pleading Vision?" T'Challa asked.

"I know its like I know Billy and Tommy are not actually mine but I do look happy." Vision answered.

"Yes ! Like Vision cant actually have a baby right ! So he knows Wanda brought them to existence somehow and is telling Wanda that they could have spend some more time together if she had not done that." Carol theorized.

**WANDA: Maybe. Or maybe we just need some help.**

**(DOORBELL RINGS)**

"What ? There is no way that is a coincidence ." Wanda said.

**VISION: Oh!**

**AGNES: Hiya, kids!**

"Okay last episode she barged in the house and now..." Fury said. Yet again he just didn't like this women .She just seemed too happy to be doing whatever this was.

**WANDA: Oh, Agnes!**

**VISION: Agnes, I was just fluffing this pillow. With my face.**

"That was a nice save ." Natasha said looking surprised besides Agnes didn't even look at Vision. She just headed straight to Wanda. Like Wanda was only in that room .

**AGNES: Oh, I was just on my way to Jazzercise when I heard your new little bundles of joy were on a sleep strike.**

**VISION: Oh? Who told you that?**

**AGNES: Uh, my ears.**

"Well . I don't think your house is sound proof." Peter joked.

**(AGNES CHUCKLES)**

**VISION: Oh. (CHUCKLES)**

"Well ! You don't look happy ." Peter said dryly.

"I think something is weird with the way she came the moment Wanda said she need help." Vision replied seriously.

**AGNES: Anyway, Auntie Agnes is here and I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve.**

"Auntie Agnes huh? You know as far we know that is the first time she is seeing Billy and Tommy. And she just christened herself as Auntie Agnes ? Not suspicious at all." T'Challa said.

**WANDA: Oh, Agnes, you're a lifesaver.**

'A lifesaver who always comes on time ' Wanda thought.

"Didn't you say the same thing on the first episode ?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Wanda replied. Now that she thought about it. 

**AGNES: Aw.**

**VISION: Very well. But be careful of their belly buttons and remember to support their heads, and when was the last time you washed... Actually, you know what? It would be... Just... Maybe we better not.**

"I know you are a new parent but damn way to sound protective." Sam said surprised.

"New parents are always panicking and protective." Tony said.

**(BABIES CONTINUE CRYING)**

**AGNES: Um... Uh... Do you want me to take that again?**

"Uh what ? Why is she asking you ? Didn't Vision say no?" Thor asked the question that most of them were thinking.

"I know Thor but she look distressed and worried for some reason. " Monica replied.

" but why did she ask that question? I am feeling disturbed with the way she phrased that!" Scott said looking pretty upset.

**WANDA: Uh... I'm sorry?**

"Well look at that. Even Wanda looks upset." Strange disclaimed.

**AGNES: You want me to hold the babies. Should we just take it from the top?**

"What is this a show ?" Clint hissed.

"Technically it is for the SWORD agent." Darcy recalled. "But I think this will be not be broadcasted just like other disturbances ." 

**VISION: (CHUCKLES AWKWARDLY) What?**

**WANDA: (CHUCKLING DRYLY) Oh, don't be silly. Vision, let's... Let's let Agnes give it a try.**

"Why does it sound like I am threatening you?" Wanda questioned.

"I don't know but I look confused rather than scared." Vision proposed.

**(CHUCKLING NERVOUSLY)**

**(LAUGHING)**

"Okay her laugh is creepy and scary." Thor concluded.

**AGNES: Fussy babies, meet buns of steel. We dare you to stay awake.**

"Isn't that a eighties workout video ?" Bruce related.

"Yeah I remember it ."Tony mumbled.

**(BOTH CHUCKLE)**

**VISION: Wanda. (SOFTLY) What was that about?**

**WANDA: What was what?**

"Okay that is a first !"Bucky said. "Last time Vision confronted her she rewound time."

"You think I will do it again? "Wanda asked nervously.

**VISION: "What was what?" That, that with Agnes just now.**

**WANDA: Well, I think she just got confused for a moment. She seems fine now.**

"Uh I don't think so. She looks like a sharp woman and she looked and sounded like an actor who said the line wrong." Carol declared.

"Why am I just dismissing it anyways ?" Wanda asked herself. Was she hiding something? She probably was.

**VISION: But what she said, the way she looked at you...**

"Same dude. Even we are confused like you are ." Sam said to the screen Vision which earned him a look from the Vision next to him.

**WANDA: How did she look at me?**

'Like I was in control.' Wanda thought.

**VISION: Well, I didn't... Oh.**

**AGNES: Lavender. It's supposed to have a calming effect. Ralph sprays it on me every night. But there's no taming this tiger. What?**

.

.

.

" Don't tell me she just said that ! That is TMI" Wanda moaned.

"That is disgusting Lady ! We didn't need to hear about your sexual exploits ." Thor choked out.

"Okay I am sort of feeling bad for this Ralph fellow for trying to keep up with her libido." Bucky said and Steve looked a bit red.

**(CHUCKLES)**

**VISION: It's so strange.**

Strange smirked.

**WANDA: (WHISPERS) That's not fair. It's not Agnes's fault that she has an unusually high libido.**

"I don't think it is either." Darcy agreed it was not Agnes's fault her man could not keep up with her. Poor Agnes! 

"But I don't think Vision is talking about that Darcy ."Wanda said and Vision nodded.

"But how did I came across her libido? "

"Well you better hope we never find out." Natasha replied.

**VISION: Wanda? Did you really not see what I saw?**

"I think you are avoiding the confrontation Darling." Vision said soothingly.

**(THUD)**

**AGNES: Oh. Don't mind me. I'm just looking for your dark liquor.**

"Why ? Is she gonna get drunk and babysit?" Peter asked looking quite confused.

**VISION: What?**

**AGNES: Not for me. For the twins. What kind of babysitter do you think I am? I'm just gonna go and check in there.**

"Oh My God ! Is she going to give it to the babies ?" Peter croaked out.

"Well, some mothers use alcohol to soothe the gums of infants." Strange explained to Peter.

**WANDA: Vision, the boys haven't slept in days. You and I both need a break and Agnes is just being neighborly, that's all.**

"Yeah but how does she always arrive at the right time ? "Vision asked confused.

**(CRYING STOPS)**

**VISION: Do you hear that?**

"Oh god ! Did she kidnap the babies? " Tony asked clearly panicking.

"No Tony she doesn't look like a kidnapper besides Wanda can kick her ass." Natasha assured and Wanda send her a grateful look. But Natasha too was panicking on the inside.

**WANDA: Hear what?**

**VISION: Absolutely nothing.**

**(WANDA GASPS)**

**WANDA: They finally fell asleep.**

"Okay maybe we didn't think of that. " Tony said looking a bit embarrassed.

**VISION: They're empty.**

"Well fuck !" Natasha exclaimed and Steve didn't bother to correct her.

**WANDA: Then where are the twins?**

**Mommy?**

**Daddy?**

**( They turn to find the twins aged.)**

"What?" Tony gushed surprised. "I have heart condition this is too much for my heart ! By the way they look adorable Wanda and Vision !"

"I know !" Darcy cooed at the screen.

"Okay but what about the fact they aged?" Strange asked and Bruce, Fury and T'Challa nodded along with him. Wasn't that a surprise. But it seemed they were the only four who were using their braincells.

"Why are you guys questioning things anymore? At this point if Tony appears as a car mechanic I wouldn't be surprised. "Steve snorted.

The rest others nodded though Natasha looked a bit skeptical.

**(WANDA GASPS)**

**VISION: Huh?**

**WANDA: (SIGHS) Kids. (CHUCKLES) You can't control 'em. No matter how hard you try. (CHUCKLES SOFTLY)**

"And she don't look surprised at all ! Why am I surprised either." Strange finished bitterly.

"She said you can't control kids. Is that a hint of some kind of hint? And honestly Vision and Wanda look genuinely surprised." Fury noted.

**VISION: Well, hi!**

**WANDA: Hi!**

**(WANDA CHUCKLING)**

**VISION: How are you doing, baby?**

**WANDA: Aw.**

**VISION: Yeah.**

**WANDA: Yeah.**

"Aren't they adorable Vision?" Wanda gushed. Vision nodded.

**(MUSIC PLAYING)**

**( A paint brush wrapped in red mist strokes on a painting of their family.)**

**♫ You wander the world with a vision Of what life could be ♫**

**(Post cards of Westview)**

**♫ But then the years come and teach you To just wait and see ♫**

**( Wanda in the style of 80s then Wanda as a baby, toddler , teenager and adult)**

"You look adorable Wanda !"Clint cooed.

"Yeah you do!" The others agreed.

**♫ Forces may try to pull us apart ♫**

**( Vision in 80s style then Vision as a baby, toddler and adult)**

"What ? I never saw you as a baby ?" Tony gaped at the screen so did Bruce. Some people looked a bit creeped out.

" I mean when they showed Wanda as a baby I expected them to show Vision as JARVIS or something." Natasha drawled.

"The image is cursed! " Peter said looking a bit traumatized.

**♫ But nothing can phase me If you're in my heart ♫**

**( All of them running in a park and Vision playing with the kids.)**

**♫ Crossing our fingers, singing a song**

**(Wanda and Vision hug)**

**♫ We're making it up as we go along ♫**

**(Vision and the twins dressed up for thanksgiving, Easter and Christmas looking increasingly tired.)**

"Well Vision looks pissed!" Sam snickered.

"Of course I am upset. Imagine having to take three season's picture? Did we know they will age up or something."

**(Billy and Tommy visiting an aquarium)**

**♫ Through the highs and the lows ♫**

**♫ We'll be right, we'll be wrong ♫**

**♫ We're making it up as we go along ♫**

**( Tommy through his childhood)**

"Tommy is so cute." Bucky gushed.

**♫ And there will be days ♫**

**♫ We won't know which way to go ♫**

**♫ But we'll take it higher ♫**

**(Billy through his childhood.)**

"So is Billy..." Steve chimed .

**♫ You're all I desire ♫**

**( Billy and Tommy celebrating their 1,2,3,4 and 5th birthday together and Wanda helping them blow out their candle.)**

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5 huh?" Strange emphasized.

**♫ When the going gets tough ♫**

**( Wanda throws a rag at the table)**

**(Cuts to the park, where Wanda Vision kiss)**

**♫ When push comes to shove ♫**

**♫ We're making it up ♫**

**♫ 'Cause we got love ♫**

**♫ We got love ♫**

**♫ We got love ♫**

**( Back to the family portrait)**

**♫ We got love ♫**

**♫ Baby, we got... ♫**

**♫ WandaVision ♫**

"The lyrics were shady as fuck !" Tony exclaimed.

**HAYWARD: What's the first thing you do remember?**

**MONICA: Pain. And then, Wanda's voice in my head.**

"Seems like it me after all. I mean what a surprise ? " Wanda sighed.

"Even if it is you we can stop it from happening Wanda." Vision said in a calm manner.

**HAYWARD: Did you try to resist?**

**MONICA: There was this feeling keeping me down. This hopeless feeling. Like drowning. It was grief.**

**( Flashback to Wanda's memories.)**

"Am I keeping them down with my emotions?" Wanda asked.

"Some people with powers use their emotion to deal with it." Peter cited wisely. When he got looks he defended himself.

"I watch Stranger things okay?" 

**DOCTOR: You can sit up now.**

**MONICA: Great. (SIGHS) So am I cleared?**

"I hope so ." Monica didn't like medical rooms anymore .

**DOCTOR: Once I get a look at these.**

**MONICA: Where's my uniform?**

**DOCTOR: In analysis.**

"Think it changed too?" T'Challa asked. When the other gave no move of understanding him he elaborated," The drone changed color so what if that happened?"

**(Jimmy Woo and Darcy Lewis enter the room)**

**WOO: Mighty glad to have you back, Captain. How you feeling?**

**MONICA: Like myself.**

**WOO: Well, thank heavens for that.**

"Yeah ! Thank heavens." Wanda agreed . She liked Monica so far she didn't want anything to happen to her.

**MONICA: Uh, what's the latest?**

**DARCY: (CLEARS THROAT) There's a briefing in ten. Pants are encouraged.**

**MONICA: Thank you.**

**WOO: This is Dr. Darcy Lewis. She's the one who discovered the broadcast.**

**MONICA: I'm...**

**DARCY: Monica. I know. Um, big fan.**

"Uh really Darcy?" Peter asked.

"No really I am a big fan !"Darcy said to Monica.

"Uhm thanks." Monica said awkwardly.

**DOCTOR: We're gonna need to take these again. There's something wrong with the machine.**

**DARCY: Those are blank.**

**DOCTOR: Like I said.**

**DARCY: Well, what about her labs?**

**DOCTOR: I need another blood draw.**

"You think something changed ?" Carol asked looking quite worried.

**MONICA: (CHUCKLES) No, no, no. We're done here.**

**WOO: She does that. See you at the briefing.**

**HAYWARD: Morning. We are now assessing a more clear picture of this crisis. And thanks to Captain Rambeau, we now have first-person intel from inside the Westview Anomaly. Our initial theory had Wanda Maximoff as one of many victims. We now know she is the principal victimizer. Jimmy.**

Wanda looked terrible. Was she really doing all this? It was obvious she was doing all this because of the trauma of loosing Vision but why put a whole town through it ? Vision was everything to her and she was only holding on to his dead body when Thanos snapped her and many others away.

But death was inevitable and she had to move on. Just like everyone else. Just like she moved on from her parent's death and Pietro's death. But she had an anchor for each of that. She had hold on to her revenge on Tony Stark and Pietro was there for her when her parent's died. And Vision was there for her when Pietro left her for ever. With Vision she felt home. Whatever she had with him was lost now. She knew whatever she was watching would really happen if she dealt with the grief alone. She wouldn't let herself do this whatever it was. No one deserved to see her pain nor feel it. She leaned into Vision.

**WOO: Quick history on our subject. Born in Sokovia in 1989 to Irina and Oleg Maximoff,**

Wanda winced at the mention of her parent's name.

**( A hologram showing a newspaper called The Daily in which the headline read 'Sokovia Under Attack')**

**both killed during an air raid when Maximoff and her twin brother, Pietro, were ten.**

"Ten, huh?" Clint said subdued. 

**HAYWARD: The twins were subsequently radicalized, volunteering at HYDRA.**

**"** Okay I think that is a bit too much of a conclusion. They thought they were protecting their country just like me!" Steve defended.

'How long was she going to let him defend her? ' Wanda thought.

"Steve , Sokovia was at civil war !" Natasha reminded him.

"And I really didn't join HYDRA to protect Sokovia. I joined it for revenge." Wanda said softly. She decided to continue after Vision sent her a reassuring look.

"Revenge on Stark. Revenge on Tony..." she finished.

Tony send her a unsure look but rambled," I know about that but you never talked about it and I didn't want to disturb you with that topic. " 

"I am sorry ."she whispered. Vision had talked to her about Tony's fear. His fear about Thanos and another attack on earth. Maybe triggering his fear was not the best thing to do. But the satisfaction to see her parent's murderer broken had clouded her judgement.

**( The hologram changes to show Wanda protesting with many others)**

Wanda looked away from the screen, from her younger self. She looked so bloodthirsty on her hunt for revenge.

**WOO: It's an oversimplification of events, but, yes. After unspecified experimentation with the Mind Stone, Maximoff gained telekinetic and telepathic abilities.**

**HAYWARD: Back up, Jimmy. Does Maximoff have an alias?**

"No she doesn't." Clint murmured.

**WOO: No, sir.**

**HAYWARD: No funny nickname?**

**WOO: Not a one.**

**HAYWARD: And earliest tracking had her using her powers against the Avengers. Is that correct?**

"Yes you first fought against us but then you helped us defeat him." Thor insisted.

"No forget that but this guy , this director is trying to dig up dirt against you Wanda . See whenever Jimmy says something he is trying to find a contradictory. You think he has evil intentions ? " Bruce said.

"Or he is behind all this. I mean it is a possibility." Peter offered.

**WOO: Right before she earned their trust and became one herself.**

"Yes Wanda no matter what you did. You are an Avenger." Clint assured Wanda.

"Yeah if we judged each other on our past mistakes. God ! I wouldn't be here." Tony tried to joke it off but Natasha nudged him and smiled at him.

**HAYWARD: Lagos and Germany, we all know how that turned out.**

Wanda winced at the holograms showing injured people. 'All because of you' an ugly voice inside her head whispered.

"That son of a bitch ! We all know that was an accident !"Steve exclaimed outraged.

"He had no right to pick on that !" T'Challa declared. Yes Wakandans lost their life but Wanda didn't do that purposely. Hayward was clearly trying to pick something against Wanda and what he just said now was low.

" And Germany ! That is talking ill about all of us we all were there except some of us." Sam said.

"It's not fair that Wanda is the only one getting blamed . If we talked like that , then all of us who were there in Germany deserves blame." Vision said softly.

**Thanks, Jimmy. ... Now that we have the lay of the land, let's talk about strategy. ... It is the policy...**

**WOO: (SOFTLY) I try not to speak ill of people...**

**DARCY: Then allow me. Hayward's a...**

**HAYWARD: ...terrorists.**

"If you all didn't know I wasgonna say asshole or a dick but sure that works too." Darcy commented.

**MONICA: Wanda's not a terrorist.**

"Thanks Monica but I was an ex- terrorist technically." Wanda tried to joke it off. Steve send her a look at that. 

**HAYWARD: By your own account, you described the experience of being under her mind-control as "excruciating, terrifying, a violation."**

"Of course I know that feeling." Clint said softly. Thor had told him what happened to Loki. No matter what he didn't deserve that though.

**( The video from previous episode plays)**

**GERALDINE: Wanda, what's up?**

**And now that I've gone all corporate...**

"Did he time it to make a point ?" Fury said angrily.

**MONICA: My point is, I don't believe she has a political agenda or any inclination toward destruction.**

" Technically it is terrorism though." Wanda said. She didn't like this Howard but he made a pint . Kidnapping a whole town and forcing them to play along with her silly dreams. She huffed.

**HAYWARD: Monica, she blasted you halfway across New Jersey.**

"And she did it with style." Monica declared and smiled at Wanda ." You didn't do anything yet Wanda and you should not feel guilty about this if you can change it." she said softly.

**MONICA: And I survived because she chose to protect me.**

"That is true Wanda can be a bit mean at throwing things." Vision said but he had a smile on his face. Wanda smiled sweetly at him.

**HAYWARD: She's holding thousands of people hostage.**

**MONICA: And it could have been thousands more if she hadn't put up her own quarantine.**

"But why did she put herself in quarantine ? "Strange muttered he was desperately trying to solve this.

**Listen, I don't believe this is a premeditated act of aggression.**

"I don't think so either. Otherwise I would be sketching my plans right now !" Wanda joked.

**HAYWARD: You don't? Bring up the visual. This morning, I received authorization to share this highly-sensitive material from S.W.O.R.D. headquarters. Until very recently, it was the top-secret location of the Vision's corpse.**

**(GLASS SHATTERS)**

"No I wouldn't do this." Wanda said horrified. Yes she had planned to say a final farewell to him but not steal his body. Why was his body dismembered ?All she was asking for was a proper burial.

"Why was my body in SWORD's headquarters ?" Vision demanded.

"I don't know. " T'Challa said. 

"We didn't know it was with SWORD either." Steve swore and Fury nodded.

**MONICA: When was this?**

**HAYWARD: Nine days ago. Maximoff stormed our facility, stole the Vision's body, and resurrected him.**

"I don't think I have the power to resurrect someone." Wanda insisted. She doesn't . She really doesn't . right?

**WOO: But that's in direct violation of Section 36 B of the Sokovia Accords.**

" The accords were the reason the avengers tore apart." Clint grumbled.

"Clint , I don't think so. There were many other factors including personal ones. If they hadn't come on to us all at once. I think the accords would have been implemented." Vision reminded.

**HAYWARD: And the Vision's own living will.**

**WOO: He didn't want to be anybody's weapon.**

"I don think anyone would want to be either." Bucky muttered.

"Why was my body disassembled ?" Vision questioned. 

"I think they are experimenting with it." Bruce answered furiously.

**HAYWARD: Maximoff, in her grief, disregarded his wishes. All right, that's it for now. Let's work the problem, people. Dismissed.**

"Well I am sure I would rather be with Wanda and doing whatever she wants than be experimented on by a government organization." Vision emphasized.

**(INDISTINCT CHATTER)**

**WOO: But how did she even do it? Bring him back without the Mind Stone?**

"If you were able to destroy it. Do you think you can bring a mind stone into existence." Thor asked.

"It wouldn't be the same." Stephen mused.

**DARCY: Who knows? But she has the world's only vibranium synthezoid, playing Father-Knows-Best-In-Suburbia. What happens when he learns the truth?**

"By the looks of it ? I have a feeling you will find out about it in this episode." Fury ranted.

**(MUSIC PLAYS)**

**( Billy and Tommy near the kitchen sink)**

**BILLY: I don't think he likes the water.**

"Did they kidnap a dog !" Peter said.

**TOMMY: But we have to get him clean, so Mommy will let us keep him.**

"I don't think that they are old enough for a dog." Carol warned. "It comes with a lot of responsibilities. " 

**WANDA: Tommy, Billy!**

**TOMMY: Oh, no! Mommy's coming!**

"Uh oh !" Peter sympathized.

**( Wanda walks in the room and talks with her hand on her hips.)**

**WANDA: You know, I don't miss the crying, but jeez Louise, did you have to learn to walk? You two never stay put.**

**( Wanda looks at the them suspiciously)**

**Unless you're innocently forming a human wall in front of the kitchen sink.**

"I think your mama is onto you !" Sam joked.

**(SNEEZE)**

"Bless you!" Almost everyone said.

"Wait was it a dog ?"Monica implored.

**WANDA: Bless you.**

**BOTH: Thank you.**

"Kids are so innocent. I wonder how many times I lied to May and she knew I was lying?" Peter revealed.

**(SOFT BARK)**

**WANDA: Now tell me which one of you just barked? Scoot. (GASPS) Oh, boy. Waiter, what's this canine doing in my kitchen sink?**

"Oh it is a puppy !"Scott gushed.

"Did they steal him?" Natasha asked. 

" I would too." Bucky joked.

**TOMMY: The doggy paddle?**

"I got a feeling Tommy is the mischievous twin?" Thor asked thinking about his brother.

**BILLY: Can we keep him, Mommy?**

" And Billy is the charming twin." Monica stated.

"They are both perfect !" Wanda exclaimed.

**WANDA: Well, I'm sure his owners miss him very much. Come on. Huh. There really is no collar.**

**TOMMY: Can we keep him?**

**BILLY: He was outside. Crying, alone.**

"You can't say no to that face." Clint said thinking about his own children's puppy dog face. 

**WANDA: Now, boys, taking care of a living thing is a big responsibility. Dogs need food, exercise, training, belly rubs, and cuddles. And kisses between his little ears.**

"I think Wanda is already attached." Natasha chuckled.

" He will fit right in." Steve commented.

**(Vision walks in)**

**VISION: Morning, wife. Morning, boys. Good morning, unfamiliar wet animal.**

"You know screen Vison's humor reminds me of Chandler's sarcasm." Peter chimed.

**(WANDA CHUCKLES)**

**VISION: Who's this?**

**WANDA: We're not quite sure, actually. Why so formal, honey?**

"Isn't he always formal?" Sam joked.

**VISION: Oh, it's just a precaution really. I had a hunch someone might pop over.**

**(DOOR OPENS)**

**( Agnes walks in with a dog house)**

**AGNES: Hi, kiddos.**

**VISION: With exactly the item we require.**

" I think Vision has bad blood with Agnes !"Tony said.

"Yeah their previous encounter was not exactly the best and its pretty obvious." Wanda defended and rolled her eyes.

"Talking back about that . What was that about ? We couldn't really talk vastly about that because the kids aged up." Strange asked.

"I think I am subconsciously asking for help and the person I am calling is Agnes." Wanda retorted.

"But she seems very enthusiastic to help too." Clint contested.

"Yeah but the morning exchange was weird." Bucky asserted.

**(DOOR CLOSES)**

**AGNES: My kitchen window told me someone got a new pooch.**

"Did she always have a random dog house with her?" Monica asked suspiciously.

"Or was it scripted? " Carol completed the question.

"Possibly by me." Wanda sighed.

**(DOG BARKING)**

**AGNES: Did you name him yet?**

**(DOG SNIFFING)**

**BILLY: How about Sniffy?**

"Nice naming choice." Wanda smiled enthusiastically .

**AGNES: Oh! (CHUCKLES)**

**(ELECTRICITY CRACKLES)**

**(DOG YELPS)**

**AGNES: How about Sparky?**

"When you are going to talk about how you named your dog ."You will have a nice story to tell." Peter snickered.

**WANDA: (CHUCKLES) Well, should we make it official?**

**( Wanda makes a dog tag appear.)**

"Wanda ! what about blending in and everything?" Vision asked upset.

"I don't know Vis."

**VISION: Wanda.**

**WANDA: Hmm?**

**VISION: (SOFTLY) Agnes was right there!**

"I think I trust her." Wanda said smoothly despites the fact her screen self did things she didn't understand. She could understand some pints to an extent.

"She didn't say anything when the boys aged up." T'Challa reminded.'

"Wasn't she sort of drunk ?" Scott said randomly.

**WANDA: She didn't notice. She didn't even notice when the boys went from babies to five-year-olds.**

"I do have a point ?" Wanda defended herself.

**VISION: That's not what we agreed upon. You made no effort to conceal your abilities.**

"Though she was looking at the kids and she didn't see what would she have done if she saw anyways." Vision asked wisely.

"That is right ! what would happen." Everyone wondered.

**WANDA: Well, I'm tired of hiding, Vis. And maybe you don't have to either.**

'But we will always have to' Vision thought softly.

**VISION: Wanda, we are usually so much of the same mind. But right now... What aren't you telling me?**

"It is pretty obvious now." Wanda's face was showing nothing but everyone could tell she was upset.

**BILLY: So, is Sparky our dog, Daddy?**

**( Billy an Tommy pouts and Agnes pouts with them)**

**VISION: What?**

**(SPARKY WHIMPERING)**

**(VISION SIGHS, GRUNTS SOFTLY)**

**WANDA: Boys, your father and I don't think you're ready to properly care for an animal until you're at least...**

**VISION: Ten. (COUGHS) Ten.**

"But you made a collar and named him too." Peter pouts.

"You can't just leave him outside now." Scott continued pouting more furiously.

**WANDA: Ten years old.**

**( Tommy and Billy smirk at each other.)**

"Why are they smiling like that?" Wanda said . She knew they ere going to do do something mischievous from their face.

"Are they going to do what I think they are going to do ?" Vision too didn't like their looks at each other.

**VISION: Wait, now, hang on there a minute...**

"I know what they are going to do." Natasha said mysteriously.

**WANDA; Wait, no, no, no.**

**VISION: ...you young whippersnappers.**

**WANDA: No, no, no! (GASPS)**

"Well congratulations! " Bucky cheered.

"Yeah nice attempt on parenting." Tony said sarcastically.

"Now you can celebrate 6,7,8,9 and 10th birthday together." Strange intoned.

"Hey ,Billy has freckles." Vision said to Wanda.

**AGNES: Let's just hope this dog stays the same size. (CHUCKLES) Woof, woof.**

"That is it! She doesn't care ?" Sam inquired. "She is not drunk now and she is going to pretend that they didn't just age up to ten?"

**(INDISTINCT CHATTER)**

**( Woo bringing three coffees)**

"Yay ! Coffees ."Tony and Darcy cheered.

**MONICA: Okay. Okay, I've got it. What I need is a 10,000-pound fallout shelter comprised of lead for photons, cadmium for neutrons, tantalum for seismic blasts, on wheels. And then, I would be able to safely re-enter Westview. Right?**

"You are going to re enter ?"Carol said disapprovingly.

"It is my job now." Monica explained.

**DARCY: Yes. Theoretically.**

**MONICA: I can work with theoretically.**

**WOO: What'd I miss?**

**DARCY: The twins aged up to ten.**

**WOO: Holy Christmas. At this rate, they'll be empty nesters by dinner time.**

"Well he is invested too." Darcy pointed out.

**MONICA: I know an aerospace engineer who'd be up for this challenge.**

"Honey-Bear?" Tony asked hopefully.

**DARCY: But I can't guarantee the Hex won't just mind-wipe you as you go in.**

"That is a technicality." Darcy whispered.

**MONICA: Wait. What's a Hex?**

**DARCY: Oh, um, it's what I'm calling the anomaly because of its hexagonal shape. It's starting to catch on.**

"It is actually pretty catchy !" Peter whispered to Darcy.

**You really wanna go back in there? After everything she's put you through?**

"She didn't mean to-"

"You saw what I did to Monica. Darcy phrased it the best she could." Wanda interjected.

**MONICA: Yeah. Yes, I do.**

**WOO: Have we identified these minors yet? Or the newborns?**

"I don't think they were casted but rather Wanda's and Vision's ." Strange said.

**MONICA: Oh, Wanda's twins are hers. Everything might look fake in the TV, but everything in there is real.**

"I mean it looks solid but it could be an illusion too." Thor said quietly in contrast to his usual talk.

**WOO: But Wanda manipulates people's perceptions, makes them hallucinate.**

**DARCY: Yeah, that's her whole bag. If all the sets and props and wardrobe were solid matter, that would mean she's wielding an insane amount of power.**

"Of course, are we questioning that really ?" T'Challa said.

**WOO: Far exceeding anything she's displayed in the past.**

"I think your power develops with age." Strange said.

"Maybe." Wanda agreed.

**MONICA: Uh, she could have taken out Thanos on her own if he hadn't initiated a blitz. I mean, nobody else came close.**

**WOO: Well, I'd argue that Captain Marvel came close.**

**( Monica's face becomes more serious at the mention of Carol.)**

Monica and Carol avoid eye-contact at that. They knew they should talk it out.

**DARCY: Her powers came from an Infinity Stone, too, right?**

"Yes." Carol said.

**MONICA: We are not talking about her. We are talking about Wanda. Darcy? What was that you were saying about props and sets and...**

**DARCY: Wardrobe?**

**MONICA: Where's the lab?**

**WOO: What are we looking for?**

**MONICA: That.**

"Guys the outfit didn't change it is still in the 70s style ." Steve pointed out.

"Am I creating this?" Wanda asked.

"It is a possibility." Strange answered.

**DARCY: Oh, man, are we being mind-controlled to see that right now?**

**WOO: Jeepers creepers!**

"Wow! That is one special way of thinking !" Tony exclaimed.

Darcy looked proud at being appreciated.

**MONICA: Ooh, no. They're real, all right. Can I borrow this?**

**WOO: Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.**

**DARCY: (GASPS) Whoa!**

**WOO: You had a bulletproof vest on when you went inside, didn't you?**

"Did they merge together?" Bruce asked looking very interested.

**MONICA: Those pants are 87% Kevlar. It's not an illusion. Wanda is rewriting reality.**

"Wow ! I can do that?" Wanda asked looking at her hands. Did she rewrite reality to her wish ?

**DARCY: Permanently?**

**MONICA: If she can change things as they go into the Hex...**

**DARCY: Ah, you called it the Hex.**

Everyone smiled at Darcy's enthusiasm . 

**MONICA: What happens if we send something in that requires no change?**

"Uh I don't get it?" Peter asked hesitatingly.

**(MUSIC PLAYS)**

**(INDISTINCT CHATTER)**

**NORM: So you're telling me this is a typewriter, a Rolodex, and a calendar all in one? What else can it do? Find me a wife?**

"Oh ! I thin this is the time computers were being installed." Tony said in disdain at the old computers.

"Woah, Did they have dating apps back in that time?" Peter asked.

"Not yet actually." Fury answered much to everyone's suprise.

**VISION: Eventually, yes.**

**NORM: (CHUCKLES) It's a hell of a thing watching you work these computers, Vision. It's like you speak their language.**

"If he knew." Vision said and everyone laughed.

**VISION: What do you think, Norm? Should we surf the Internet?**

**NORM: Cowabunga, dude.**

**(BEEPING AND TRILLING)**

**NORM: Hey, look, we got electronic mail already.**

"I think he means e-mail." Vision huffed and Wanda patted his hand.

**VISION: It's called an e-mail, Norm. What are you looking for?**

**NORM: Letter opener.**

"I don't think we need that buddy!" Steve said with a laugh.

**VISION: Ah, we don't need that. We're already cutting edge.**

**PEOPLE: "S.W.O.R.D. Top secret communiqué. Authenticate.**

"How did that reach there ?" Bruce asked the question that everyone had in mind

**ALL: "Doctor Darcy Lewis' findings regarding Maximoff's Anomaly. High levels of radiation present at perimeter. Effect on Westview residents unknown. Please advise."**

**(PEOPLE LAUGHING)**

"I don't think they are allowed to use their brain to think about what is happening to them." Natasha said.

**NORM: Well, come on, pal. What are we gonna write back? You're the office funny guy. It's a joke. Can't you tell? None of it is real.**

"None of it is real." Wanda whispered to herself.

**(GRUNTS)**

**(GASPING)**

**NORM: Please. Please help me.**

**What day is it? How long has it been? Where's my phone? I have to call my sister.**

**VISION: Norm.**

**NORM: She's taking care of our dad, he's sick. Where is my phone?**

Wanda couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She was in the league of super villains now. She leaned into Vision who hugged her whole and let her cry into his shirt.

**VISION: Calm yourself, Norm. I can't understand what you're trying to tell me.**

**NORM: You have to stop her.**

**VISION: Stop who?**

**NORM: She's in my head. None of it is my own. It hurts. It hurts so much. Just make her stop. (YELLS) Just make her stop...**

"He is talking about me." Wanda said dryly. And they all wondered that who was doing this to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have uploaded this story also on wattpad but some readers commented that I should add Frigga but I didn't. : )
> 
> The problems between Carol and Monica : See we can take a guess and say that it was because Carol was not there with Maria and that is why she is mad but some rumors say that Carol shaved her head when Maria had cancer. So I didn't write about that detailed.
> 
> And I will update soon !


	14. On a Very Special Episode Part-II

**(GRUNTS)**

**(CHEERILY)**

**Now tell me this. If I send an e-mail, where would I put the stamp?**

**Carol looked a bit confused at this point. She knew Wanda was powerful but to mind control a man so much that he forgot his problems? That was too much power and by the looks of it she seems unaware of the power she holds. Anyone could take advantage of her.**

**... Technology. Ah.**

Tony shaked his head at that. 

**Maximoff Residence-**

**( Wanda and Tommy watches as Billy trains Sparky by using treats.)**

**BILLY: Sit, Sparky, sit. Good dog. Speak.**

**( He brings his hand to his temple)**

**(BARKS)**

"Is he?" Wanda gasped. It was a possibility.

"I think he is." Vision nodded like the proud parent he was. He couldn't believe it. His son had powers.

"I think it is great!" Natasha nodded at them which was her way of showing appreciation.

"I wish I had the power to communicate to puppies!" Darcy exclaimed.

**BILLY: Nice, Sparky. Now spin. Good boy!**

**( Wanda and Billy applaud as Sparky spins.)**

"Wow ! Sparky is a good boy without Billy using his powers." Bucky gushed. **_  
_**

**WANDA: Oh! Bravo, Billy! You weren't so bad either, Sparky.**

"Who you lying to to?" Sam question. "Sparky stole the show."

**TOMMY: That was radical. Where's Dad? We gotta go show Dad!**

Vision looked a bit happy at vocabulary his son was using. The others roled their eyes.

**( The twins excitedly gets up to the door.)**

**WANDA: Oh, he's... He's at work.**

**TOMMY: Huh?**

"They look so downhearted." Vision murmured to Wanda. 

**BILLY: It's Saturday.**

**WANDA: No, it's not. It's Monday.**

**TOMMY: This morning was Saturday.**

"Well it looks like they are not under my control." Wanda laughed. This was pathetic why was she even bothering to convince that her world was perfect. Nothing is perfect. Her world was always broken. She just hoped Billy and Tommy would not hate her for whatever she was doing.

The others looked at her with a hint of worry. This was not that fun to watch. They knew that slowly the sitcom world was falling apart but as it did the screen Wanda looked more traumatized. 

"Well, we now know that Vision and the kids are not under control. I mean they are the only ones questioning you." Peter noted.

"Well Agnes did mention that kids were hard to control." Fury reminded. He still didn't like that women. In fact he didn't like cheery people.

**WANDA: There was an emergency at the office and your father had to go in. End of story. ...**

**( Billy and Tommy share an incredulous look )**

**Look, he just...**

"This is the first time you don't have an answer for something." Vision noted stoically . The twins look so sad that he left to work . Was his screen self avoiding him? but why would he do that ? 

"Shouldn't parents always have an answer for everything?" Wanda asked. Her parents always did.

"Its normal for kids to ask questions you can't answer . Morgan always leave me speechless sometimes." Tony reassured.

**He needed a distraction.**

"I don't think that was the best answer Wanda." Clint said quietly. He bet the kids would think that they were the reason their dad needed distraction.

"No shit Sherlock." Wanda sassed back but she didn't sound upbeat.

**TOMMY: From what?**

**BILLY: From us?**

"No !" Vision and Wanda panicked. They only had kids for seemingly one day and they messes up. Were they even ready for this? 

**WANDA: No! No way! No!**

"Yeah . I would never need distraction from you." Vision said emphasizing distraction. 

**( Wanda goes over to them)**

**Sometimes your dad and I aren't on the same page, but that's just temporary.**

"I had a felling that you were sort of fighting but its hard to tell you know." Natasha intervened .

"I know even when they are fighting , they look at each other with so much love and passion that its hard to tell. I mean its hard to get a read on you both." Bucky mumbled. Wanda and Vision blushed at that but send an incredulous look at them.

**Like the two of you, you might fight over toys, but he's always going to be your brother. And he is always going to be yours. Because family is forever.**

"Family is forever ." Steve said. 

**TOMMY: Do you have a brother, Mom?**

**WANDA: I do.**

"Pietro..." Wanda mumbled.

As she said it another note appeared. It had been a while since a note appeared and all of them were wary. After a moment Thor summoned his courage and with the years of paranoia and courage he developed from all those years from getting stabbed by Loki he poked at the note . Which got him a lot of looks from his comrades even Peter. He finally assented and took it with his hand. His eyes skimmed over the page and opened his mouth to leave an unmanly shriek of happiness.

Withstanding the desire to laugh his ass off Tony got up and came near him. He too took the paper and after skimming through it, gaped at it for some time and then eyed Clint who was trying to snub his giggles.

"With all that is happening to us . I don't find this surprising . Well leave a seat guys we have another visitor." Tony murmured the last part. 

A door appeared in the back and the handle opened to reveal Loki. He looked a bit surprised but schooled it behind a smirk. Clint stared at him for a bit. He was still mad at him of course but Thor did tell him how he died. He did feel bad for him when he heard that. He couldn't ignore the puppy dog eyes Thor was sending him either.

He relented but gave Loki a hard glare. He was the better man here . Natasha patted him comfortingly.

" Well hello mortals ! What is happening here ?" Loki questioned with that stupid smirk in his face. Wanda and Vision send him a curious look . They had never met him but Clint did rant about him some times. The New York invasion was not forgotten too.

Nicky Fury looked alarmed.

"Well we were all watching Wanda and Vision's reality show. Want a recap?" Tony asked with a friendly tone. He didn't like Loki's idea of ruling humans but he had a nice style of attempting to do it. 

"Yeah brother you would enjoy this." Thor's voice boomed. Wanda and Vision looked embarrassed. They didn't even know Loki that well. Vision had some memories about Loki from his years as JARVIS but then he had been trying to takeover the world.

Loki scoffed and opened his mouth to speak but another note appeared. This time Thor casually read it loud , **" You have another visitor. Wanda, I know this will be hard for you but I believe in you and I know you will be okay."** That was all that was in the note.

Wanda looked unsure . The way the note spoke it sounded like this visitor would be someone who she had lost. It couldn't be....

The words disappeared and this appeared, **"Yes it is Pietro."**

The door which had not disappeared had open and it really was her brother. He looked the same as when...

Wanda jumped from her seat and hugged him. She could not believe it. Her brother was with her and he looked the same as when he left her.

"Pietro, I can't believe it." Wanda whispered. He had died but so had Tony and Natasha .

"Wanda... You look different." Pietro spoke and his accent was prominent. Unlike Wanda's .

"Its nice to see you Pietro but what do you remember as the last thing ?" Steve asked warily but he had a guess .

"We were taking down Ultron?" Pietro asked. He was confused they all looked like they were expecting that answer . There was something different about all of them. They looked older and was that a kid next to Stark? Yes, that definitely was a kid. Wait didn't that dude try to takeover New York and did that long haired guy have a metal arm. What the fuck was happening? And that robot was hugging Wanda . He knew that the robot was born yesterday but he had to know what boundaries were. He felt something light hit the top of his head .It was a paper with writing on it.

"Should I read it?" He asked and the others nodded.

 **"So Pietro and Loki are going to join in watching this show."** Pietro stopped at that.

"Show , what show?" Pietro asked.

"Well actually we don't know is it is really a show either." Bucky said. "And hi , my name is Bucky Barnes."

Sam shaked his head at Bucky's introduction but said," See by far we thought it was a show too but now we are not sure anymore. My name is Sam by the way" 

**The words faded and reappeared "And here is the recap for Pietro and Loki . It will take a few minutes."**

Pietro and Loki didn't get time to brace themselves. They were hit scenes of the show. 

_**"We are an unusual couple, ya know?** _

**_My wife and her flying saucers._ **

**_My husband and his indestructible head._ **

**_Hello, dear. I'm Agnes, your neighbor to the right._ **

_**You're like a walking computer.** _

**_What? I most certainly am not._ **

**_Dinner with Mr. Hart and his dear lady wife, Mrs. Hart._ **

**_What brought you here? How long have you been married?_ **

**_Why did you come here? Damn it, why?_ **

_**Stop it. Stop it.** _

_**(CHOKING)** _

**_Vision, help him._ **

_**The talent show fundraiser is the most important event of the season and I want us to fit in.** _

**_I actually don't know what I'm doing here._**

_**I'm Wanda.** _

**_Geraldine._**

**_(THROUGH RADIO) Wanda, can you read me, over?_ **

**_Something strange happened with Dottie. Well, something strange happened before that, too. It's hard to explain._ **

**_(AUDIENCE APPLAUDING)_ **

**_It wasn't so hard to fit in after all._ **

_**What is that?** _

**_(BEES BUZZING)_ **

**_No. (GASPS)_ **

**_Is this really happening?_ **

**_Yes, my love._**

**_You've got two healthy baby boys on your hands._ **

_**Is Geraldine inside with Wanda?** _

**_Can you believe it? Twins!_ **

_**(CHUCKLES)** _

_**She's new to town.** _

_**No home.** _

_**What do you mean, she has no home?** _

**_She came here because we're all..._ **

_**She came here because we're all what?** _

_**What is that symbol?** _

_**I think you should leave.** _

_**Dr. Harley, where's my mom?** _

**_Maria died three years ago. Two years after you disappeared._ **

_**Captain Monica Rambeau.** _

**_Director Tyler Hayward._ **

_**The program hasn't been the same since you've been up there, Rambeau. The FBI is in a tizzy up in Jersey...** _

**_This isn't a missing person's case, Captain Rambeau, it's a missing town._**

_**Some sort of energy field.** _

_**My equipment registered an extremely high level of CMBR. Entwined was a broadcast frequency. Voilà, sound and picture.** _

**_You are trespassing here. And I want you to leave._ **

_**(GRUNTS)** _

_**Where's Geraldine?** _

_**She's gone. She didn't belong here.** _

**_(PANTING) It's all Wanda._ **

_**You made no effort to conceal your abilities!** _

_**Well, I'm tired of hiding!** _

**_What aren't you telling me?_ **

**_You have to stop her! Just make her stop!"_ **

Pietro felt a bit overwhelmed and felt a headache forming. He looked over at Loki and he looked perfectly fine. If a bit confused.

"But when did they became a couple ?" Pietro asked.

 ** _"Don't worry here you go."_** The note said.

 **"** **_Is that paprikash?_** _ **I thought it might . . . lift your spirits.**_

_**(Wanda chuckles, stirs the ingredients in the pan with a spoon. She lifts the spoon to her lips, blows and has a taste. She smiles.)** _

**_Vision, are you not letting me leave?_ ** _**It is a question of safety.** _

**_Vision, that's enough. Let him go. I'm leaving._ ** _**I can't let you.** _

_**(Vision glows from within and crashes through the floor, and several floors beneath. Wanda and Clint stand over the holes in the floors)** _ _**  
** _

**_( Vision kneels beside Wanda and gently holds her in his arms. She pants for breath.)_ **

_**I'm sorry.** _

**_Me, too_ **

_**Tell me what you feel.** _

_**[Wanda gestures, her hand emanating her red swirling energy. She seems confused.]** _

**_I just feel you_**.

 _**They kiss** _ **_  
_ **

"That was a bit too much ! I didn't want to see my sister kiss a robot." Pietro whined. Wanda chuckled and hit him playfully . 

"Your powers are curious indeed." Loki said looking at Wanda while trying to escape the hug his brother was forcing on him.

"So we will continue ?" Darcy asked. When everyone nodded she pressed play.

**Yeah. He's far away from here. And that makes me sad sometimes.**

"That is an understatement . I kicked Monica out of the house when she mentioned you." Wanda mumbled her head buried on Pietro's shoulder.

"Well I don't think the kids have to know about that Darling." Vision consoled.

Pietro pretended to gag at nickname.

**(BARKING)**

**BILLY: Hey, Sparky, what's up, boy?**

"Well Sparky has always been a good boy. What's up with him?" Scott asked.

"Well dogs can hear things humans don't, so he must have heard a disturbance that Wanda and the twins have not." Bruce stated.

**(SPARKY GROWLS AT THE DOOR )**

**TOMMY: Something's scaring him.**

**(SPARKY GROWLING AND BARKING)**

**( Wanda's face changes to some realization.)**

**WANDA: Stay here.**

"Do you know something?" T'Challa asked . 

"It seems like I do ." Wanda said but she had some clue about what will happen.

**(SPARKY BARKING)**

**( Wanda walks out of the door and Sparky follows)**

**BILLY: Sparky!**

"There is a chance that Sparky will get lost." Stephen worried because he too was getting attached to the dog. He would never admit it though .This was the moment when Loki realized that he was there too but he decided not to do anything at least for now.

**HAYWARD: I know this is tech from the '80s, but can we sharpen the visuals?**

"Of course it is him !" Carol exclaimed.

"You don't like him too?" Wanda asked and Carol nodded.

**MONICA: Working on it. Maximoff located.**

**HAYWARD: Well done.**

**_WOO:_ We can't see the drone on the broadcast. Wanda's framing it out of the shot.**

**_DARCY:_ Just like all the jump cuts. Wanda decides what makes it onto her show and what doesn't.**

"Wait so you are the one editing. When do you think you get time for this?" Darcy asked curiously.

"I think I am doing this subconsciously because if I was really doing this I wouldn't give live feed to a government agency. Isn't that dumb?" Wanda answered.

**HAYWARD: And here we go. You're up.**

**MONICA: Wanda, this is Captain Monica Rambeau. Can you hear me? I just want to talk. That's it.**

**( Wanda's eyes glow red)**

**HAYWARD: No joy.**

**MONICA: Uh... Wait, my controls aren't working. Reconnect patch.**

**HAYWARD: Disregard. Take the shot.**

"That little shit." Bruce said angrily. He was sure that if he could transform he would. **  
**

**MONICA: What? No. The drone isn't armed.**

"He went behind your back huh? Sounds like a director I know." Steve said and Fury shot him a look.

**HAYWARD: Take the shot.**

**(The screen flicks out)**

**MONICA: What did you do?**

"I can't believe he would do that." Monica seethed.

**AGENT: There's a breach, sir.**

"A breach. Wouldn't that mean someone crossed the hex?" Darcy asked.

**(PANICKED CHATTER)**

**(Agents run out )**

**(ALARM BLARING)**

**(PEOPLE CLAMORING)**

"Is that a figure?" Pietro asked.

"Isn't that me?" Wanda asked nervously. Her screen self looked furious. I mean she could understand. They were trying to kill her.

**_(WEAPON CRACKLING)_ **

**_(They are trained towards Wanda)_ **

**_WANDA: Is this yours?_ **

"Is that Stark industries drone?" Tony asked and he didn't look happy about it. He is going to find this Tyler and make sure he has no business near any SI products.

'The accent has returned ' Natasha thought. It was prominent when Monica mentioned Pietro and now . She knew the SWORD agents were in big trouble.

**_(FIZZING)_ **

**HAYWARD: The missile was just a precaution.**

"Just a precaution?" Vision growled. 

"This really concerns me . SWORD is not living up to what my mother wanted." Monica said quietly but dangerously.

**You can hardly blame us, Wanda.**

"Who the fuck does he think he is? He is purposely villainizing you." Bucky growled.

**WANDA: Oh, I think I can.**

**This will be your only warning.**

Stay out of my home. You don't bother me. I won't bother you.

**HAYWARD: I wish it could be that simple. You've taken an entire town hostage.**

"He has a point with that." Thor said . Kidnapping a whole town was not ideal but he had a hard time believing that this Hayward was not doing this for a selfish reason.

**WANDA: Well, I'm not the one with the guns, Director.**

**MONICA: But you are the one in control.**

**WANDA: You're still here.**

Wanda send an apologetic look at Monica who awkwardly smiled at her.

**MONICA: Wanda, I didn't know the drones were armed. But you know that, don't you? A town full of civilians. And you, a telepath, brought a S.W.O.R.D. Agent into your home. You trusted me to help deliver your babies. On some level, Wanda, you know I am an ally. I wanna help you.**

**WANDA: How? What could you possibly have to offer me?**

**MONICA: What do you want?**

**WANDA: I have what I want and no one will ever take it from me again.**

"I have everything I want ." Wanda whispered. 

**(GUNS COCKING)**

**HAYWARD: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stand down!**

Loki send an impressed look at Wanda . She had a potential for sure.

**MONICA: Wanda!**

**HAYWARD: Stand down!**

**(GASPS)**

**(GASPS)**

**Oh.**

"Oh another ad." Scott groaned.

" Well all of this ad show Wanda's important turns of life, so this is important." Strange reminded. 

"You know it's always the same woman . That starrs in the ads." Carol pointed out.

**WOMAN: You've got a mess, and you're still using the next leading brand. You need Lagos brand paper towels. The most absorbent paper towel available.**

"Lagos?" Steve said.

Wanda knew where that was coming from. She remembered Lagos like yesterday. Pietro send his sister a look. He may or may not have an ability to know when his sister was upset.

**(SIGHS)**

**Husbands can use it too, you know.**

**Lagos. For when you make a mess you didn't mean to.**

"Mess you didn't mean to make... " Wanda has made a lot of mess she didn't mean to make.

**TOMMY: Sparky! Come on, boy!**

"I told you Sparky is going to get lost." Stephen said worriedly. 

**BILLY: Sparky! Sparky!**

**TOMMY:Here, boy! Sparky!**

**POSTMAN: Hey, what's the trouble, little dudes?**

"Isn't he the same postman from the second episode ?" Clint asked. He still remembered the weird interaction between him and Agnes. I mean it was awkward more like.

**BILLY: We can't find our dog.**

**POSTMAN: Ah, don't worry. He's sure to turn up. Your mom won't let him get far. Ma'am.**

"Actually I won't let him get far if I could but the way he phrased it, doesn't feel right." Wanda said.

"It seems like they are aware of the fact that they are being controlled . Don't you remember Herb and Agnes almost told it to Vision." Sam pointed out.

"No Herb almost told it . Agnes stopped him from telling." Bucky recalled.

**WANDA: I don't know where he could've gone.**

**TOMMY: Here, boy!**

**BILLY: Sparky! Sparky!**

**TOMMY: Sparky!**

**(RUSTLING)**

**TOMMY: (GASPS)**

**BILLY: Sparky!**

**( Agnes comes out of the bush)**

**(SIGHING)**

**AGNES: I...**

**(Tommy GASPS)**

**I didn't wanna come until I'd wrapped him up.**

"I don't know what to say." Sam said sadly. He knew the twins would take it up badly.

**WANDA: What happened to him?**

**AGNES: Found him in my azalea bushes. Don't know how many leaves he ate.**

"Azaleas are poisonous for dogs and cats but they don't usually search for them to eat them." Strange stated.

"But if they consume it too much." Bruce said. " It can be fatal."

**I didn't find him until it was too late. Oh... Tommy, Billy, I'm so sorry.**

**( Tommy and Billy sniff and nod at each other.)**

"They are going to age aren't they?" Vision asked. His screen - self was going to miss it.

**WANDA: Wait. Don't. Don't.**

**TOMMY: Don't what?**

**WANDA: Don't age yourselves up. The urge to run from this feeling is powerful. I know.**

**BILLY: It's too sad.**

**TOMMY: You can fix anything, Mom. Fix the dead.**

"Do they know?" Wanda asked . "How do they know that I can fix the dead?" 

" I don't think so Wanda. It's not possible so far to fix the dead." Strange assured.

"Yeah, kids always think their parents can solve every thing." Clint said.

**WANDA: What? No.**

"Even screen Wanda looks surprised." Darcy noted.

**AGNES: You can do that?**

"She looks scared." Peter pointed out.

"Of me?" Wanda questioned.

"I don't know." Peter shrugged.

**WANDA: I am trying to tell you that there are rules in life, okay? We can't rush aging just because it's convenient.**

"The twins age up themselves. Right?" Scott asked. "That would be so cool ? Do you think they can de-age themselves to?"

"It is possible." Strange said.

**(CHUCKLES) And we can't reverse death. No matter how sad it makes us.**

" I am a hypocrite. I mean I just... uh ! " Wanda said frustrated.

**Okay? Some things are forever.**

Vision and Pietro looked at each other. They knew whatever Wanda was saying on the screen was what she felt like. When she lost them. They knew they had to do something.

**(AGNES SIGHS)**

"She looks relieved now." Natasha noted.

"Do you think I punish people who messes up things?" Wanda asked looking scared . She didnt want to do that or be that.

**BILLY: You said family is forever.**

**TOMMY: He is family. Bring him back, Mom.**

"They really look up to me!" Wanda sighed.

**VISION: Bring who back?**

**( Vision walks toward them)**

**(VISION SIGHS)**

"You look like a tired dad who is done with everyone's bullshit." Fury commented.

**VISION: Oh, boys. Come here.**

**( Vision hugs the twins)**

"You will make a great father Vision." Steve complemented.

Vision nodded his head in acknowledgement but why did he feel like something has gone wrong?

**( Wanda looks away at the obvious tension.)**

"I know the morning was hard . Are you guys still fighting about it?" Pietro said awkwardly. Yes, he still didn't approve of a robot dating his sister but he made her happy.

"I think so." 

**(SOMBER MUSIC PLAYING)**

**( Wanda puts the toys away)**

**(Vision comes in through the backdoor and Wanda turns and glance at him, then look away.)**

"Well I think you are ." Loki states . 

**VISION: How are the boys?**

**WANDA: A little heartbroken, but they'll be all right.**

"A little ? I think it will get stuck as a trauma. " Tony said.

**VISION: Well, it's not often you get a dog and bury them the same day.**

" But each day is going like a decade." Darcy held forth.

**WANDA: Well, life moves pretty fast out in the suburbs.**

"Suburbs ? So I am doing this. huh? " Wanda chuckled without any humor.

**VISION: I spoke with Norm.**

**WANDA: Oh?**

**VISION: I unearthed the man's suppressed personality and I spoke to him free of your oversight. He was in pain, Wanda.**

"Pain caused by me." Wanda said angrily. Why was she doing any of this? The grief of loosing Vision is explained but she would never terrorize a whole town . 

**WANDA: Vision... (CHUCKLES LIGHTLY) Listen, can we just...**

"This is not funny ! Why am I doing this ? " Wanda snapped. "Did I finally go crazy ?"

"Wanda calm down." Pietro said in a soothing voice.

"Even if you are doing this. We will be able to stop this." Vision said.

**VISION: What? Watch TV? Turn in for the night so that you can change everything over again? No, Wanda. You can't control me the way you do them.**

"You have never yelled at me ." Wanda mumbled. 

" I would never Wanda but my screen self is upset and believes you are controlling a whole town to your wish." 

**WANDA: Can't I?**

**(MUSIC PLAYING)**

**(APPLAUSE)**

**( Vision looks down upset and Wanda walks away)**

" Wait, so Can the characters on screen that is Wanda and Vision fell the end credits rolling?" Carol asked.

"I am just going to assume that writings are the end credits. "Loki said and Thor nodded.

" I think they can , I mean Vision looks angry ." Monica answered Carol.

**WANDA: I'm going to bed.**

**VISION: No! We're not done here.**

**( Wanda turns around.)**

**What is the "Maximoff Anomaly"?**

**WANDA: The what?**

"Vision I don't think that is a good idea." Natasha said sending a worried look at on screen Wanda and the Wanda with them.

"What do you mean?" Vision said.

"What she is saying is that ? I am dangerous at the moment Vision. Look at what I have done . I know you still believe that I wouldn't really do this but didn't you see what I did to the soldiers." Wanda said. She looked calm but everyone could say she was upset and worried for Vision.

"We have to face the truth someday and I believe I am really doing all this." Wanda send a reassuring look at Natasha while she said that.

**VISION: I have to believe that this, whatever this is, was subconscious at first and that you only recently became aware of it.**

"So I believed it to be a dream ?" Vision said.

"Do you always dream of my sister ?" Pietro asked sending a glare at him which earned him a shove from Wanda.

"Pietro, we are in a serious moment !" Wanda said .

**WANDA: Aware of what?**

**(Wanda passes through the door)**

"Running away from problems is not the best thing to do ." Bucky said.

**VISION: Norm has a family, Wanda!**

**( Vision follows Wanda and transforms into his normal self)**

**(ELECTRICITY CRACKLING)**

**VISION: He has a family, and he can't reach them because you won't let him reach them!**

"I am the villain in my own fantasy huh ?" Wanda muttered. Now leaning into Vision. Vision yelling scared her.

**WANDA: I don't know what you're talking about!**

**VISION: Stop lying to me!**

**(Vision starts to float)**

Everyone looked at the screen in anticipation. None of them had ever seen Wanda and Vision this mad at each other. Vision was always calm but now. Even he looks done with everything.

**(ELECTRICITY BUZZING)**

**(Wanda starts to float too)**

**WANDA: This, all of this is for us. So let me handle it.**

**VISION: What is outside of Westview?**

**( Wanda looks afraid for a second)**

**WANDA: You don't wanna know, I promise you.**

" What are you scared of Wanda ?" Monica asked nervously. The scene was heated and Vision and Wanda looked upset at what was happening. But Wanda's fear was not something to be ignored.

"It can't be SWORD." Wanda answered. She had already scared the director to some level. Maybe he will pack up and go.

**VISION: You don't get to make that choice for me, Wanda!**

"I have never seen Vision look this upset." Tony interrupted. Everyone nodded at that.

"You know I feel like this is a parallel of what happened at the compound." Clint said silently. Wanda nodded at that. It sort of was but then Wanda was being kept there.

**WANDA: You've never talked to me like this before.**

"You have never." Wanda said silently.

**VISION: Before what? (VOICE RISES) Before what? I can't remember my life before Westview. I don't know who I am! I'm scared!**

"I have never seen you scared either. " Tony said .

Everyone nodded at that.

"Do you think that if I really resurrected you , I erased your memories ?" Wanda asked.

"That is a possibility , My wishes were not to be resurrected but you wanted to be with me." Vision concluded.

"It is just that ... 

it hurts to see you like this." Wanda said. There were tears in her eyes. She leaned away from Vision.

**(BUZZING STOPS)**

**WANDA: You are my husband. You are Tommy and Billy's father. Isn't that enough?**

**VISION: Wanda, why are there no other children in Westview?**

"You know what , we talked about this but then we left it at that. It never came to my mind again." Steve says looking around the room warily.

"It didn't come to my mind either. " Bucky said . Everyone else nodded at that. 

**WANDA: Oh, God! There are! Just stop it!**

**VISION: No. No. The playground stands empty every morning I walk to work. Why? Tell me why?**

"Backstreet boys." Bucky hissed. Everyone gave him a look. Sam and Peter snickered.

"Don't you remember what Agnes said. Children are hard to control." Steve said ignoring the trio.

"I am onto what you are saying. " Tony replied.

**WANDA: Do you really think that I am controlling everything? That I am somehow in charge of everybody in Westview? I'm walking their dogs, mowing their lawns, getting them to dentist appointments on time?**

"I secretly think you are." Darcy whispered.

**I mean, I... (CHUCKLES DRYLY) I don't know how any of this started in the first place.**

"Even Vision doesn't remember . " Strange whispered. This has to be connected.

**VISION: Wanda, what you're doing here, it's wrong.**

"I thin she knows that." With the looks she got , Wanda elaborated. " Don't you see what she said to the director. She told him no one can take away my family again. I would like to believe she regrets it."

**WANDA: I... (WHIMPERS)**

**VISION: It is wrong.**

**(DOORBELL RINGS)**

**WANDA: I didn't do that. I... You don't believe me.**

"I think I did that." Wanda said dryly. Her screen self tried so many things to avoid confrontation with Vision . She didn't really trust her anymore.

**VISION; Wanda, I want to, but at this point, I'm ignoring statistics entirely.**

"Why do even use statistics man ? " Bucky asked.

"Oh my God Bucky ! You can't just ask an android why he used statistics." Sam exclaimed.

**(DOORBELL RINGS)**

"You wan to bet it is Agnes." Darcy whispered to Peter.

"Nah Its always her but she usually badges in." 

**(WANDA SNIFFLES)**

"I didn't mean to upset you Wanda." Vision said quietly.

"I know Viz ." Wanda said with a small smile.

**( Cut to Darcy running towards the television table to take a notebook but the scene on the television catches her eye.)**

**(WANDA BREATHES DEEPLY)**

**(INDISTINCT CHATTER)**

**(ALARM BLARING)**

**VISION: Wanda, who is this?**

**( A man with silver hair.)**

"Is that me ?" Pietro gasps quietly. Did Wanda bring him back too?

**(WANDA GASPS SOFTLY)**

**(AUDIENCE CHEERS)**

"That is definitely not me." Pietro whispered.

"But then who is it ? " Wanda asked .

**PIETRO: Long lost bro get to squeeze his stinkin' sister to death or what?**

"That is definitely not me. I don't talk like that." Pietro grumbled. Who the heck was this guy calling his sister, his sister?

**(AUDIENCE LAUGHS)**

**DARCY: She recast Pietro?**

"Even I know they are not the same. There is a day and night difference between them." Darcy whispered but damn this guy was hot.

**(WHISPERS)**

**WANDA:** **Pietro? Oh.**

"Even I am hesitating ." Wanda said with a confused look.

**(WHIMPERS)**

**(Hugs him)**

**(AUDIENCE CHEERS)**

"Why are you hugging him? "Pietro pouted. That was not him for sure.

**PIETRO: Who's the popsicle?**

"Well his name is Vision." Vision said a bit miffed.

**_ 5668 Words. _ **

_So how was it ? Leave comments you guys. How was the recap ? And should I explain who this Fietro is ? Like tell them about Xmen and their quick silver or nay ?_

_I did the recap mainly because it is the middle episode and it was fun to connect this up._

_And I will update soon._


End file.
